Haze
by Kufudame
Summary: OC: Naomi Cavallone. Byakuran as the main protagonist and Naomi as my main character. Involves Mafia School where the Mafia gets trained. There, Naomi faces challenges as she tries to gather the seven guardians together to form the Vongola family. Future het yaoi couples;)
1. Prologue

Hi^^ This is my 1st Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfic. I hope you will enjoy my upcoming chapters!

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

_Byakuran broke into a wide grin as he held out all the trinsette in his hands_

'Hahahahaha, no one can ever go against me now! I am god!'

A destructed world lay in front of him. Broken down houses and collapsed buildings were everywhere. Corpses littered the ground; injured people were crawling around with despair on their faces.

Amidst all the destruction, there was a building that was standing. Everyone knew that that was where Byakuran and his family reside. Inside, Byakuran was nestling on the sofa, eating marshmallows.

'_Now, what should I do?' his eyes twinkled with excitement_. _He was bored now, having completed dominating the world. His thoughts suddenly landed on the greatest competitor that could have stood against him – __**Sawada Tsunayoushi**__ and __**his**__** guardians**__._

Byakuran lifted his index finger up and performed what seemed like a conductor swirling his baton around. He squeezed his eyes and concentrated on creating another alternate dimension using his power.

It was an alternate dimension with Sawada Tsunayoushi and his guardians. A smile flashed across Byakuran mouth. _**Who knew what he was plotting next?**_

'_I won't make things so easy for Tsuna~.' Byakuran murmured to himself._


	2. Chapter 1 - Dream Realm

**Haze**

**Chapter 1**

**~ Dream Realm ~**

"Who are you?" Naomi asked suspiciously, to the girl standing in front of her. She had never seen someone who wore this type of attire before.

The girl was wearing a black sleeveless leather top, exposing her tummy and shorts. A strange accessory – an orange pacifier hung around her neck. What stood out most was her mushroom-shaped hat with its astounding size that exceeded her head length. The huge hat contrasted with the petite face of hers, making it seem as if her head was even smaller on the petite figure.

The girl gave a brief smile, highlighting her eyes that were a sparkling blue that seemed deep as the sea. "I'm Yuni. Nice to meet you, Naomi Cavallone."

Naomi narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "How do you know my name?" She said briskly.

The girl took a step forward towards her. "Don't worry; I won't do you any harm. I just need to speak to you." She said consolingly. "Do you realize where you are?"

Naomi widened her eyes, and swiftly glanced around her surroundings that she had not paid attention to. She was in an endless stretch of meadows with a blue open sky that was filled with different shapes of clouds. No words could describe what she saw. It was like a painting brought to reality, astounding in every manner.

Astounded, Naomi could not answer. She tried to recall where she last once, but was unable to. Frustrated, she shook her head, and pierced her orange eyes at Naomi, demanding for answers.

"You're in a dream realm." The girl explained. "This is a place where you enter when you dream. I've entered your dream, in order to speak to you. Let's sit before we speak— it's going to take a long while." She said and led Naomi towards a nearest bench.

"So who are you?" Naomi asked curiously when she sat down, facing the other girl on the other side of the bench. She noticed the girl had a particular tattoo on her left cheekbone –a blue ten-pointer star enclosed within a five pointer asterisk with rounded ends.

"I'm Yuni. I knew your name; due to my clairvoyant powers. I've came to talk to you because I need your help and cooperation."

Naomi's eyebrows rose dramatically. "You have clairvoyant powers?"

Yuni nodded; face serious. "Believe me. I've inherited clairvoyance from my ancestor. The power to do so has always passed through my bloodline."

Naomi huffed. "Okay, so you have clairvoyance. What does that matter with me?"

"I saw you inside the future that I prophesised. A future that I hope would come true." Yuni replied with a strained voice. "I came to persuade you to become the Haze Guardian for the Vongola Famiglia."

"Vongola Famiglia?" Naomi asked. "Aren't they the top family? Why do you need me to join?"

"I've searched many alternatives using my clairvoyance in order to protect the Vongola, and finally found it. You. You are a haze user, able to control all elements except sky. This will allow you to become one of the guardians to unite and train the Vongola Famiglia. In addition—I know this does not sound convincing, but you also have the personality to do it."

"Elements?" Naomi vaguely remembered what they were—Sky, cloud, sun, lightning, water, storm, mist and haze. This means she had control of seven out of the eight elements? But she had never heard of this before. In the first place, she had little knowledge of the elements in general.

"I can control them?" Naomi hesitantly questioned.

"Yes." Yuni replied with certainty. "That's why I need your help. The Vongola will pick you as their haze guardian two years from now on, and I need you to be prepared and strong—for what is to come. I have to tell you my life story, for everything began from there. Would you care to hear about it?" Yuni asked with a tinge of sadness to it.

Naomi nodded, and Yuni began her story.

"From birth, I was born as an arcobaleno, an infant that carried the cursed blood. My life destined to be short. When I was young, my mother told me never to fall in love, having foretold that I would be the last of my bloodline. There was no doubt in what she said for my bloodline has the power of clairvoyance. Back then; I thought what she had said would be meaningless for I thought nothing would make me fall in love with another, but I was wrong. I fell in love with Byakuran, whom I met at mafia school, and these very Lilacs-" she pointed at the flowers nearby "-are the flowers he used to send me every time. He said he loved me, and I believed him wholeheartedly, but till the end I still do not know what he actually thought."

Yuni paused, and took a deep breath before continuing, "It all started when he found out about rings—the power it withheld. He became so was immersed into it that he changed; often spending entire day researching about them while I was left alone, without his company when I wanted him to." She said miserably as she bit her lips. "But I still hoped, hoped that he would come back to me." Her voice trembled slightly at the end, but she tried to cover it.

"Things took a change for the worse. He did whatever it took to grab hold of the power, using his brusque methods. I was by his side every single day, watching him turning into a different person, not the one I once loved. Slowly, his goal became apparent—to combine the trinsette. He knew I was the sky acrobaleno, the sky the watches over all the other attributes." She said and laughed scornfully. "It was ironic and fated, that combining the trinisette could not be done so without my power."

Naomi grimaced with a pang of pity in her heart as she listened.

"The trinisette consists three sets of powerful rings—the acrobaleno pacifiers; though they are not in the form of rings, Vongola rings, and lastly, mare rings, all of which Byakuran had already acquired in his hands. He is the holder of the sky mare ring himself and is able to wield the power of linking his consciousness with other parallel universes. He used this to his advantage to take over the world, and control the parallel universes. However he was not satisfied with just that. He wanted to become the ultimate being that was able to control all the parallel universes existed, and I was made use as his convenient tool for his rise to power. But, even though I died, my other self in another parallel dimension inherits my memories because of my ability."

She adjusted her body to stand with confidence, her eyes shining with courage. "I want to correct my mistake. For him, I used my powers and caused the world— no, the entire universe to be at large now. And from my latest observation, he plans to play with my comrades…I didn't realise I had dragged my own comrades down with him." She choked out the last words with difficulty.

"That's why I here right now speaking to you." She turned her gaze towards Naomi, eyes hard. "You are the chosen one to be the haze guardian of the tenth Vongola family – the one to guard over the tenth generation Vongola, for the arcobalenos were removed for trying to save me from Byakuran due to the threat they might pose. I cannot express into words how devastated I was when I found out their existence had been wiped out. My only hope was to rely on my powers to help replace the acrobalenos existence. And here you have a part to play in this. You'll become the Vongola's mentor, and guide them along the way together with their allies. You'll need the skills that the other arcobalenos had before joining. My comrades, the acrobalenos, will be summoned as your tutor here, in this dream realm using my power. While you're sleeping, you will enter the dream realm to learn from them. The training will last two years from now till you join the Vongola."

"I'm sorry that I had to force you with this role." Yuni apologised gravely. "But there is no other choice."

Naomi nodded. "I understand." Vaguely, she felt a sense of purpose from hearing what Yuni required of her. Throughout her life, she always felt a sense of emptiness that she had no obligations and purpose, for the successor of boss in her family was to be inherited by her brother, Dino.

With this, it would change her life. For better or worse, she did not know.

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful morning at Cavallone Mansion, with the radiant sun illuminating through windows and brightening up the mansion. The rest of her family were already up, going about their usual morning activities. Animals had already started to stir outside in the yard, filling the silence with the usual morning animal calls.<p>

The Cavallone Mansion was a two-storey mansion, the lower level consisting of the kitchen, and mainly training rooms, while the upper level was where personal rooms were located for the members of the household. The front of the mansion had a garden of different flowers, and compassing it, in the outskirts was an enormous 10 feet high gate, with only two visible entrances; the front and the back. There were also of course secret escape pathways in case of emergencies.

Occupants of the Cavallone family consists of the grandfather, Jack Cavallone; currently acting as the head of the family, and his two grandchildren, Dino and Naomi Cavallone. The youngest in the mansion, Naomi had yet to wake up. If anyone entered her bedroom, they would've seen that she had a determined expression on her face.

The girl on the bed slowly opened her eyes, recalling back to what she dreamt and wondered if it was real. It was really realistic, and she found herself wondering musing to herself that if the dream continued, it would be real.

The next night, Naomi was in the dream realm once more, but the surroundings were different. She was in a large training room that was as large as about four basketball courts. The four sides were metallic and lustrous; the only entrance was a metal sliding door that had a level reading on top of it. It looked futuristic. Yuni was already waiting for her. Naomi was slightly aware that she was wearing different clothing from what she previously wore and the person was smiling at her.

"Are you ready?" asked Yuni, and Naomi nodded excitedly.

"Okay then. The training lesson starts now; I will be summoning Lal Mirch, your first tutor.' She took a deep breath and closed her eyes; concentrating. The orange pacifier near her chest began to glow brightly. Naomi waited with bated breath for whoever that was going to appear.

Lal Mirch slowly appeared out of thin air. She was a blue haired lady with a distinct scar on her left cheek, goggles on her head, and wearing a cloak that was held together by a gorilla head. Her piercing amber eyes seemed to see right through anyone.

"Lal, I introduce you to Naomi here, who is the haze guardian of Vongola – I want you to train her. The ways of the rings and boxes." She waved her hand towards Naomi. Lal's piercing eyes landed on her, and she shifted, uncomfortable from the strong scrutiny.

"I've never seen her before" She said quickly, while studying Naomi. "Even so, I'm not going to teach her. She probably can't even light the ring." she folded her arms and looked away towards the entrance that seemed like a metallic elevator, now that Naomi looked at it more.

Yuni quickly walked towards Naomi and whispered, "Think of a Vongola Haze ring, and box weapons."

Naomi looked confusedly back at Yuni as she withdrew back. What did rings and boxes?

"Just do as I say." insisted Yuni.

Naomi closed her eyes and chanted the items in her head. A few seconds passed; and she felt something heavy weighing on her index finger. She looked intriguingly at the accessories. So this was how it worked; wishing for things in this place made it materialise. The ring was shaped like a shield; it bore an intricate carving three clam shells on the top and a small cartoon-like haze below. This was probably the Vongola Haze ring. Lying on the floor next to her were two square objects that were most probably box weapons.

With a sense of anticipation, Naomi crept nearer to the objects. At the same time, she spied her tutor standing in front of the entrance, head tilted upwards; looking at the level reading. Diverting her attention back on hand, Naomi examined the boxes. One of the two boxes stated Vongola, and was grey in colour. The other was a metallic skull box.

"In the future, these boxes will become the core of fighting techniques." Yuni pointed to those while saying, "They are used to contain weapons. In order to open them, you will first need to light up your ring and insert the flame into the hole of the box. Now, try to do so by imagining channelling your resolution to the very ring. A flame should be lit up onto of it."

Naomi was puzzled. What did she mean by her resolution to light up the ring? What resolution?

"The determination to fight." Yuni suddenly said as if reading her thoughts.

Naomi nodded, and followed as she said. The first thing she thought was protecting her clumsy older brother who was going to be boss despite his personality. She channelled all these thoughts onto her ring and tried to visualise a flame. Energy pulsed through her veins; towards her clenched fist, fingers, and finally to the ring. She opened her eyes in surprise to see a haze flame on the top of it.

"I knew you would get it on the first try!" Yuni exclaimed, grabbing Naomi's hands, brightly smiling. The tutor was at once by Naomi's side at the swish of her cloak, looking at the flame with a look of disbelief and awe.

"A haze flame?" She exclaimed in amazement, "I've never seen one before. It's said to be the rarest flame!"

"Interested now?" Yuni grinned as she asked the tutor beside her.

Lal cleared her throat and looked away what seemed like a blush. "I will accept training her." She said briskly with a new determined air. Yuni smiled as if she had won.

"Now…" Lal glanced down at the girl in front of her. "Let's start the training." She glanced down at Naomi's fingers and she muttered thoughtfully, "Let's see whether what I heard was true – that the haze guardian is rumoured to have all attributes except the sky, but they are so rare…" she trailed off, then cleared her throat once more, embarrassed that she was muttering away.

"Let's try to open your Vongola Box weapon first." She advised.

Naomi inserted the flame into the box opening. For a moment, the box remained still as usual, followed by the lids flipping open, revealing a butterfly with dark silver shiny scales. It flickered in transparency, with varying levels of grey. Naomi admired this silver beauty. She stepped forward, hesitant to touch it. Circling around her, the butterfly circled around her and landed onto her finger, as if welcoming her as the master. Naomi brought her hand towards the butterfly's wings and stroked it lightly.

"You're lovely" she complimented. The butterfly fluttered its wings in response.

A sharp voice interrupted the moment. "I know you're impressed with your box weapon, but remember that you're supposed to be training. Don't get distracted. Go on and open the other box."

"Got it." Naomi meekly answered back. The other metallic box weapon opened to reveal a shiny silver Beretta M92F with an X mark on the side.

"Hmmm…" Lal looked down at her guns and commented, "A gun like Reborn? It would be best if he teaches you that. I will leave that to him. For my part, I will teach you how to control your flame and stamina which is needed for your body. Now, try to evade this!"

Naomi's fighting capabilities were tested at once by Lal summoning the centipede. It lunged forward to attack Naomi with its sharp pincers. In self-defence, she used her Beretta to shoot at the centipede but there was no effect. Naomi had no choice but to run away to avoid being crushed. All of the sudden, the world turned upside down and she felt an overwhelming weight crushing her body. Seconds seemed to last forever as she struggled against the centipede.

As soon as Naomi thought she might pass out, the weight unexpectedly disappeared. She tried opening her eyes to see what happened. A pair of black shoes entered her vision. Those shoes could only belong to the tutor, she thought. The next thing she knew, she was being pulled up and yelled at, even being slapped harshly.

"Wake up! Now's not the time to lie down!" The tutor shrieked in her ears. She tried to clear her mind and stand properly as she faced the tutor, Lal that was glaring at her.

"You're conscious now?"

Naomi nodded her head fearfully, and Lal finally let her go. She wobbled a bit as she stood on her own two feet.

"I see that you have a good reaction. However, you still have lots of ways to go." Lal commented sharply.

Yuni sighed at Lal's Spartan way of teaching. It was harsh training, but Lal was a great teacher and would help speed up Naomi's growth.

* * *

><p>Dino heaved a big sigh, sliding down from the wall and cradled his knees, his head faced down. He had not chosen his weapon yet, despite attending the Mafia School for half a semester already. If he did not choose one soon…Dino shivered. He could not imagine the consequences—he had heard from his seniors that at the end of the semester, there would be scheduled duelling amongst the students. A student without a designed weapon would most likely fail the test, for the examiners would tell he was not familiar with the weapon. Furthermore, failing the test meant getting beaten up to a pulp by the enemy. What was worst was that being a failed mafia would result in a disgrace of the family. Rumours would spread, and what awaited him was bullying. He already saw bouts of such situations occurring in the school.<p>

Dino groaned again at that thought, and buried his face deeper into his thighs. The last but not the least, his pride was at stake. Was he useless at fighting and clumsy at everything he did?

His sister walked into the room and her eyebrows lifted questioningly as she saw him. Dino heard her footsteps and glanced at her. She was the more intelligent one, more responsible, and she never had any problems with clumsiness… he could not help but think towards the direction of jealousy. His sister. She was even younger than him. Did it make sense? He laughed bitterly, his face forlorn in sadness.

As Dino was absorbed in his thoughts, without knowing, his sister made her way towards him, and a whip was thrusted into his hands.

Dino was briefly startled. He stared down fixedly at dull-brown whip in his hands and eyed his sister in surprise.

"What's this for?" he held out the whip.

"Your weapon. Brother Dino, haven't you had trouble with finding the suitable weapon for ages?" Naomi gave a small smile. "You haven't tried this weapon have you? I bet you will be good at it."

Her brother looked at her questioningly. Naomi knew that what she said was true. She had learnt from Yuni that in the future that her brother would be one of the top Mafioso that was very capable with his whip. He was even named Buckling Dino.

"I wonder…" he gave a loud sigh. Was the whip the weapon for him? He could only believe in his sister.

The next day, he went back to the mafia training school, and tried his hardest at learning the whip. He found that it suited him, like his sister said.

* * *

><p>Three months passed by in a flurry; and finally, Naomi had said her goodbye to Lal Mirch. She was overjoyed over the switch in tutors. Not that she didn't like her; but her training ways honestly were too arduous for her to take it, despite being unaffected by injuries when she woke up, for there was still the psychological torture…<p>

Yuni smiled. "As you know, it is the time for the next trainer – Reborn. He will be teaching you the ways of the gun." As soon as she said, she closed her eyes to summon.

A small like figure wearing a suit and a fedora hat appeared. He was so short that Naomi thought that it must be a child. As he turned; she got a closer look of him, and her mouth fell open. Not that she didn't hit the mark; she was actually close to it. But she did not expect… it would be a _baby_.

"What am I here for?" Reborn asked.

Yuni shifted her gaze to Naomi. "To help train her the way of the gun." She said, and Reborn followed her gaze. His gaze was calculating as he took Naomi in completely. Then he turned back to Yuni.

"Yuni, since you are the one requesting, I will help to train her in the way of the gun." His said with a respectful tone, which Naomi did not expect.

The baby walked towards her, his eyes darkening with anticipation. Naomi felt a shiver down her spine. It was as if he was a predator, yet at the same time he was a harmless baby if you look him at the surface.

"Hmph. Don't underestimate me. I am the world strongest Hitman." Reborn said smugly. Naomi gasped in surprise having guessed her thoughts.

She watched as he lifted his left hand towards the rim of the hat – as if trying to find something. A green chameleon appeared out of thin air, and crawled onto his small hand. As he grabbed hold of it, the chameleon morphed into a green and black gun. How could a chameleon change shape? This one certainly could, and Naomi gaped soundlessly (for the third time). He was full of surprises, and she could not escape in time when the gun tilted up at her, a bullet heading right straight at her.

Naomi fell onto the floor with a thud when the bullet hit her, a shock expression frozen on her face. In around ten seconds, she regained consciousness. It was rather comical to see her clasping her hand onto her forehead to search for a gaping hole for she was sure the bullet had passed through it. When she realised no injury was done, she directed an angry look at Reborn.

"What did you do that for? I could have died!" She exclaimed indignantly.

"But you didn't. Have assurance in my skills." said Reborn, smirking slightly, crossing his arms. "Feel too cowardly and want to back out?"

"No way!" Naomi threw a dirty look and groaned inwardly. She swore she would have a rough time coming with this tutor. She had a feeling he was as Spartan as Lal. Were all Yuni's comrades like this?

After a few months, Naomi had other tutors like Collonello, Fong, Skull and lastly Verde that she thought was a genius. Under Verde, she learnt the mechanics of the ring, dying will and box weapons. After she had learnt from him, Yuni had advised her to use this knowledge to create the weapons she needed in real life.

To collect the items needed for her box weapons and rings, Naomi often had to set out on expeditions. Two years of being under the arcobalenos' tutorage passed by like a swift train. The skills she had learnt boosted her family status immensely from completed missions that Naomi had achieved. It also earned her the title of Dead-accurate Naomi. Adding to glory of Cavallone Family, her brother was nicknamed Bucking Dino the following month. Their grandfather, the boss of the Cavallone Family was pleased with them, as this meant Cavallone Family rise to power, becoming one of the top ten Mafia families.

* * *

><p>Naomi she entered into the Dream Realm as usual that particular day, anticipating a training session until she saw Yuni's solemn look on her face, which made her think that something must have happened.<p>

"I'm afraid I have to tell you some bad news" She said, "Your family is in danger. Byakuran is going to attack- I've seen it with my clairvoyance."

Naomi clenched her fist, eyes hard in clear orange, and waited for the grim news.

"You know that I've been observing Byakuran. He has started a new game of his – playing with my comrades lives by scheduling to attack families one by one and create havoc in the mafia world. This was why he allowed them to live before allowing the world to exist." Yuni gravely said.

"And the first family he picked was mine." Naomi interrupted; her voice near to a whisper. "Why?"

"He drew lots." Yuni raised her hand, trying to explain, "I know it sounds absurd, but even though your family is picked, they can overcome it. Once the allies know about the attack, your family will be able to gather allies before Byakuran can eliminate them. And don't you worry; you have honed your skills in these two years. Same for Dino too, isn't it?"

"That's true, but—" Naomi tried to argue. How her family lives were in her hands. How much pressure it gave her.

"Since I know the date and time of the attack, your side can be prepared and make plans for it." Yuni's gaze suddenly turned very serious. "In order to defeat Byakuran, it is imperative that the allies' lives have to be saved. Not one can be left out. Even your family. It's a warning that I have to give. Everyone's lives are interlinked with each other, including yours."

Yuni clasped Naomi hands that were clammy from her anxiousness. "I know you can do it."

Naomi eyes flashed with determination. "I will."


	3. Chapter 2 - 16th Birthday

**Haze**

**Chapter 2**

**~ 16th Birthday ~**

"You need to prepare for an attack by Byakuran. He will choose to attack during the upcoming party that your family are about to hold for your 16th birthday party. "

Yuni's voice echoed in Naomi's mind repeatedly. Could she really fight off Byakuran's troops? She pondered anxiously. However, she had no choice; she had to do it. Naomi's eyes stationed on a particular object in the room as she plotted how to respond to the attack.

According to Yuni, Byakuran would directly attack the mansion while her allies were there. She had to ensure that her family members were safe.

But how? Naomi walked in circles, fidgeting anxiously, twiddling her thumbs, occasionally tching and groaning in frustration.

Suddenly an idea came to mind. This would do it.

At eight o'clock, she stood at the gate, scanning over the familiar faces of the allied families, greeted at the sight of them and handed out the birthday party timetable. Dino was standing across her; doing the same.

A particular familiar figure arrived at the door step. "Good evening, Nedrik," Naomi greeted and smiled at a lone ally member that belonged to the Benevo family that was also her childhood friend.

Nedrik, dressed in a stylish suit with red leathered suit nodded curtly. He was a blonde haired boy with striking green eyes and face looked as if it had been sculptured. When he smiled at the Naomi's statement, the immaculate-looking mouth turned up at the corners and eyed Naomi up. "Same to you. You look—I'd say, pretty dashing in this outfit."

Naomi brushed off Nedrik with a sweep of her hands in a dismissive manner without batting an eyelid. She was used to his usual compliments as always.

"So cold." Nedrik smirked, and walked into the mansion.

The Benevo familiga. Naomi looked at Nedrik from the corner of her eyes. He was the only successor. And supposedly lone successor should have bodyguards. Either the family may not have the resources for hiring a body guard or that Nedrik was skilled enough to protect himself. Naomi smiled grimly; she hoped that that it would be the latter.

After receiving of the rest of the allies, everyone was gathered in the hall, which had tables that laid small pastries, cakes and several tantalizing desserts. The siblings walked onto the stage. Naomi stood in front of a standing microphone already on stage and announced.

"Welcome to the Cavallone Mansion." She beamed brightly with her hands spread out in a welcoming manner. "I would like to say a few words." The murmurings in the hall died down and she continued, "I assume everyone received the party timetable. Please take a look at it. The first event is dinner that will be served right after I finish this speech. After that at nine, please make your way to our basement for a movie screening and other events. Everyone please make sure you are on time."

This was part of her plan.

_In front of her stood the subordinates that she trusted the most. They were looking at her with curiosity, as Lady Naomi seldom gave orders. _

_Naomi commanded, "On the day of my birthday, there will be attack. It will be at nine-thirty sharp. I plan to gather the guests and my family members, except brother into the basement and lock it up to protect them. Split into two teams. One will help me in my task to lock down the basement and cover up my presence at the party as I fight. Ensure none of the guests are able to exit the basement, even if they protest strongly. The other will be my support group. "_

_There was a myriad of expressions. Some gave wary and shocked looks, others; disbelief and incredulity. _

_"I know you all are worried. But know that brother and I will be able to handle the attack. You all just have to support us." She grinned and yelled. "Got it?"_

_"Yes!" They responded with gusto._

Smirking with confidence, Naomi attached the microphone back to the stand and walked down stage. As she walked into the horde of allies, she grabbed a grapefruit cocktail from the silver serving plate. People approached her, congratulating and wishing her a happy birthday, others tried to engage her to conversations and marriage offers.

Being uninterested in such offers, Naomi offered back a few word of thanks and kept the conversation short, while she searched for her childhood friend, wanting to interact with him after all this while.

Finally she spotted a red suit with blonde hair and green eyes, standing at a corner, glancing over towards her. She made her way towards him, leaning against the wall next to him.

"Hey" She greeted and smiled. Emerald eyes brightened considerably as he locked gazes with Naomi.

"Hey. Missed me?"

"A bit" Naomi admitted. "After all I haven't seen you since you went to the Mafia training school last year."

"Can't been helped—you know rules. I've missed you too."

"Yeah" Naomi dropped her gaze. The Mafia training school enrolled all young mafia that were of sixteen years of age. During the first year, it was mandatory to pick a weapon in order to survive. Her brother Dino had at first had trouble picking out a weapon two years ago when he first enrolled. After introducing to her brother the whip, he learnt the way of the whip and polished it at school. He even became one of the school top Mafioso, nicknamed Buckling Dino. Because of school, she rarely saw her brother for two years. Students were only allowed to leave school if there were any emergency or important events.

Suddenly Nedrick grabbed her arm, making her look at him. "I've heard your title—Dead-accurate Naomi. I can't believe you've got a title before you went to the Mafia training school. You must be strong."

His green eyes were filled with admiration and an emotion that Naomi did not recognise. "How did you get that title?"

"…Hard training, I guess?" Naomi lied with a straight face.

Nedrick looked at her skeptically. "Lets spar. I would like to experience your fighting skills worthy of your title first-hand." He jerked his head towards the crowd. "I would also like to get out of here."

Naomi pursed her lips; and looked at her watch. 8.45. There was still time before the attack started. He must have chosen his weapon already. She was eager to know how much he had mastered it. The inner Reborn in her was eager to know his fighting ability.

She laughed to herself. She had gotten pretty close to reborn, and knew his personality well.

Anyways, he should be pretty well-versed in fighting if he came without a bodyguard. It would be also vital to know an ally's information.

She nodded. Nedrik smiled in satisfaction.

He began to open his mouth to ask. "So where—"

"I'll lead you to it." She interrupted. Nedrik looked mildly surprised.

Naomi smiled fondly and pointed a finger at herself. "I, having the privilege of being your childhood friend, know what you're thinking about."

Nedrik threw back his head and laughed heartily. It was years that he felt this way. As if on instinct, he flung an arm over her shoulder in a single movement like they did in the past when they were young.

"That's right." He said cheerfully, but after a few seconds, he suddenly removed his arms around her shoulder as if he was stung.

Puzzled at his reaction, Naomi looked at him in confusion. His gaze was cast downwards, not meeting her eyes. She thought she saw his cheeks were a bit more red than normal, but thought nothing of it.

They entered the training room that Naomi specially requested. Nedrick went back to normal as soon as he stepped into the room; his sight captivated by the design. He ran forward, examining the structure by roaming his hands over the metal surfaces.

"This —" he croaked out. "— is amazing! Are you sure you're the one who designed it?"

Naomi shook her head. "I got this idea from somewhere else; and was just set onto building it."

His mouth formed an 'O' and went back examining. She shook her head in exasperation; he was always intrigued in new things.

"Haa…" After sitting down on the floor; stood up; walked about in a circle as Nedrik was busy examining, Naomi felt that she should hurry.

She glanced at her watch. It was currently eight-twenty. Five minutes had passed unknowingly. The time ticked closer towards the time of attack.

Naomi coolly approached Nedrik. "Are we going to start the sparring?" she said to Nedrick who was currently peering through a magnifying glass to examine the structure of the training room. Nedrik froze in his actions and glanced back apologetically, keeping the magnifying glass in his suit pocket.

Why does he carry one anyway?

"Sorry…was too absorbed…" He rubbed the back of his head.

Nedrik paced himself and immediately withdrew two medium sized swords from his suit with eyes flashing a determined emerald at Naomi.

Several goose bumps appeared on her skin and a slight shiver rippled through her as Naomi felt Nedrik's intimidating presence that had been unleashed. But even so, it was incomparable to Reborn's — that made her hair prickle up at its ends.

"Let start."

Naomi nodded and withdrew her Beretta from the holster attached on her hip. The next second, she ran forward and shot at Nedrik with bullets covered in storm flames. Nedrik immediately defended by crossing the swords, defending against the bullets. The impact made him skid backwards. Then he leapt, repositioning both swords to face outward from his body and slashed at her sides.

Except her suit was immediately coated with lightning flames, rendering it impenetrable to the swords.

Seeing that the sword could not pass through her suit, Nedrik immediately switched tactics and kicked forward, aiming the jaw. Naomi instinctively tried to minimize the damage by bending her body backwards and leaped backwards. The attack missed by a hair's length.

Without giving her a moment to spare, Nedrik aimed towards Naomi with a flurry of attacks. It was less accurate but in this way, he hoped to at least inflict damage. However, Naomi showed no hesitation and managed to follow the attack avoided the blades as she let rain flames trickle from her ring and surround Nedrick. Slowly but gradually, Nedrik's felt his movements became duller.

Nedrik's face showed the increase in frustration as he could not defend against her attack properly with his slowing movements. Seeing an opening, Naomi used the chance to use a kick that made him lose his balance, having learnt martial art techniques from Fon.

Nedrik's body wobbled. He tried to steady himself but to no avail. A loud clang and thump was made as the swords fell to the floor together with the owner.

Ashamed from the defeat, Nedrik could not look at Naomi in the eyes. From the spar, he could tell that Naomi was way above his current fighting ability. What fearsome power at the age of 16. In the two years that he did not see her—it was disconcerting to know she improved more than just leaps and bounds in terms of power.

"Hey" Naomi called out, and Nedrik instinctively looked up at Naomi at her voice. "You're pretty good with your blades; don't be discouraged you can't beat me. I'm just an exception." She encouraged and smirked towards the end.

Nedrik smiled grimly. "How does that cheer me up?" He sighed as he drooped.

A pat resounded from his back. "Now now; it's not time to get depressed. It's my birthday remember?" She winked. "Let's make our way towards the basement. It's already nine-fifteen. Time for the special show." She said and went ahead of him.

An enigma. Nedrik could not help but to feel this way about Naomi. Was she the same childhood friend that he knew? As she walked away from the room in the corner of his eye, he thought he felt a sense of distance between them.

* * *

><p>"Guys…are you ready? Remember not to act that you have anticipated the enemy's attack. Act surprised and eliminate them swiftly so there will be no suspicion."<p>

"Yes Naomi young lady!" Her subordinates chorused.

Naomi stood guard at the reception hall with anticipation of what to come. She was confident with her skills, but this would be her first real battle, some sort like a test to her. Her elder brother, Dino was also facing the same situation, handling the other side of the mansion together with his close subordinates. She was sure her brother would handle the enemies well, for she had taught him how to coat the whip with his sky flames, and introduced several physical _Ki_ techniques that reinforced the use of the whip and served as a defence mechanism.

As Yuni predicted, the attack began at 9.30pm. The Milliefiore troops infiltrated the mansion with ease and battled with Dino's and Naomi's sides respectively.

At Naomi's side, when the Milliefiore troops entered the reception hall, they were ambushed and wrapped up in rain flames, limiting their movements.

"Now!" Naomii shouted, and at once, the subordinates knocked out the enemies, reducing their numbers, leaving only the captain who possessed greater skills.

The captain's gaze grew sharp. "How curious…" the captain murmured. "You were prepared for the attack, weren't you?"

Naomi gave no answer, and instead shot several bullets that aimed at the captain's non-vital parts coated with storm flames. But the captain repelled them away easily with his scythe.

"To have finally met a worthy opponent…I was getting bored sitting around at the base." the captain smirked and slashed the scythe towards Naomi's direction. Lightning flame formed from the scythe attack was thrown at Naomi. Naomi immediately leapt out of the way and protected her subordinates who were caught in the attack.

"Everyone, stay back!" Naomi shouted and ran towards the opponent, surrounding the both of them with haze flames, creating a barrier between themselves and her subordinates.

"Hoh, to be able to use such techniques." The captain whistled. "Really, where did you pop out from?"

"Fuse Shot!" she shouted as she pulled the trigger three times in a row. Yellow flaming bullets launched out of the gun and aimed towards the captain.

With precision, the captain sliced the bullet with the scythe, but widened his eyes with shock as he suddenly felt an impact on his abdomen.

"How did you…" he muttered as he groaned from the pain. "As I thought, I only cut down two. The last one was invisible, wasn't it?"

"That's right." Naomi replied. This was a technique taught by Reborn. He had taught her how to infuse the bullet with flame that was vastly different from coating weapons with flame, and enveloping mist flames around the bullet had gave it invisibility.

The captain hurriedly slashed the blades in retaliation, forming an X, enveloping the whole space with the attack. "Take this!"

"Dispersion" Naomi muttered. Her form dispersed into particles and congregated in front of the enemy. Before the enemy could even react, Naomi used _Memory shot_ and shot at his head.

Once done, the barrier around them dispersed and subordinates gathered around her in worry.

"Are you alright, Naomi young lady?"

"Yeah. I'm more worried about the situation at my brother's side. Sight!"

Naomi's normally orange eyes turned into silver, allowing her to see through the compound sight of her butterfly that was released from the Vongola haze box. Just in case, beforehand she had instructed it to track and protect her brother. He was currently battling and holding out with another captain while his subordinates were busy defeating the weaker troops.

Seemed like the fight ended earlier on her side; she mused. Judging from the battle, her brother was currently leading, being stronger with his whip.

Naomi smiled in relief and gave the command to clear up the compound and then make their way to her brother. Subordinates immediately tied up the enemy and carried them to the dungeons as Naomi made her way towards the opposite end of the mansion, at the same time observing the situation for any other enemy lurking around.

Sweat beads rolled down from Dino's forehead. One can never underestimate the enemy's strength. Facing the opponent directly made him grateful that his sister's strength was way above the current enemy he was fighting. He was, after all able to get his title because of her help.

After a few more whip slashes; dodging of the enemy's attack, Dino finally was able took down the enemy and catch his breath. It was then he realized a presence behind him who was shooting in the background. Was it an enemy he missed? He froze from the thought but slowly turned his head towards the direction of the sound, heart palpitating fast.

The scene he saw rendered him speechless than the thought of an enemy. His little sister was emitting a killing intent while aiming for the unconscious enemy's head.

Chills rose up his back and he shuddered from the act. "Wha-what are you doing?!" Dino shrieked. His voice made his sister's gaze turn towards him, with orange eyes that burned with intensity. Flinching, he took a step backwards.

Naomi's killing intent suddenly disappeared as her expression turned non-threatening. A chuckle leaked out from her which quickly turned to laughter. She placed her hands on her stomach, trying to curb herself from convulsing too much. Tears formed in her eyes from the continuous laughter.

"I'm just joking. I just intend to wipe their memories of the attack using my skill, _Memory shot_. Pftt.." she continued chuckling as she wiped her tears, "I can't believe you fell for it, brother."

Dino blushed hard at his misunderstanding; and tried to defend himself. "Who would've known what you were going to do? I was just being cautious." But on second thought, he should've known his sister was not the type to be ruthless.

She wouldn't harm anyone…right?

"Any injury on your side? I can help to heal them." Naomi questioned; which interrupted his morbid train of thought.

"Um…Not much, just some scratches and cuts." Dino replied sheepishly while rubbing his head. "The others are the same too."

"Ahh…Again? Tsk…What do I do with you, brother?" Naomi said as she glanced at her brother's light surface injuries mostly on his face and arm. The younger sister approached the brother and hovered over his injuries with her hands, emitting a warm yellow light onto it.

A tingly sensation could be felt as the yellow light touched the skin. "I've always found this process fascinating." Dino said as he watched his injuries heal. "Who knew sun flames had this ability. Maybe you're the first one to discover it, Naomi."

His younger sister gave a shrug, "I'm probably not the only one to have noticed this."

"Haha… That's true."

Naomi smiled in response, finished healing Dino's injuries and went on to heal the others.

"Let's regroup with the others at the party." said Naomi upon applying the finishing touches on the injury.

Dino nodded. "We should. Grandfather must be worried about us. We'll discuss about the attack afterwards when the guests return back safe and sound."

Naomi nodded in acknowledgement.

"Here comes the main actress of the day!"

Stage lights were shown onto a lady dressed in stunning crepe-back satin V-neck black mermaid gown with tumbled skirt. Her beauty blew away the spectators as they ahhed and oohhed at the lady they saw. In response, she gave a bashful smile that highlighted her cheekbones that reached her beautiful Mandarin orange eyes. They seem to sparkle as stage lights were reflected.

A blond haired gentleman with hazel eyes approached the young lady and offered a hand. The lady took it and walked down the steps, the stage lights following her. Upon reaching the bottom of the steps, the whole hall lighted up and the orchestra began playing. The crowd clapped enthusiastically, welcoming them, and the two of them bowed elegantly in reponse.

"Shall we dance?" The brother whispered into his sister's ear. She nodded her head. At once, the brother gave a hand, and the other took it.

The orchestra, sensing the two intentions immediately switched to ballroom music. Other dance pairings follow suit, but the main highlight was still the two siblings twirling in the middle of the dance floor, smiling at each other.

"Have you noticed?" Dino asked as he danced.

"Yeah. Several hostilities are directed at us. As expected, there are Miliefiore's influence within the guests. But don't worry brother; they cannot do anything with the high level of security."

"I hope so." Dino replied as he furrowed his brows. At that moment, a figure approached them. Dino displayed a cautious stance towards the person, but relaxed as soon as he saw who he was. He twirled his little sister towards the man.

Open arms caught her as she almost stumbled. She felt herself bumping onto someone's chest and recognised who it was from his scent.

"Nedrik!" She exclaimed and laughed as she steadied herself.

Nedrik smiled and touched her hair that was wavy for this occasion. "First time seeing you in a dress and makeup. You look great." He complimented.

"Thanks. You look dashing too, in your red suit. Complements your blonde hair and emerald eyes. " Naomi bashfully complimented back.

Nedrik gave a smirk. "Then…" he thought for a while, "Your dress makes your clavicle stands out."

"What?" Naomi chuckled. "Who says that?"

"Yours truly, Miss." Nedrik replied with an irresistible charming smile. "Let's dance for your 16th birthday and coming to Mafia School."

The two of them made their way to the dance floor.

"By the way, I didn't see you when I made my way to the basement." Nedrik inquired.

"Oh, about that…" Naomi sweatdropped. "Uh, I was preparing for my makeup and dress. Yeah."

Nedrik raised a brow at the suspicious answer, but made no further comments.

"Ahh…Youth" Jack Cavallone commented as he watched the pair from the side. "Doesn't she look great with Nedrik?"

"Indeed" Dino Cavallone who was beside him replied, watching his sister with fond eyes. "But don't skip to conclusions, grandfather. I know what you're thinking."

The old man looked at Dino with a twinkle in his eyes. "Ahh…that's right. My mistake. Seeing those two reminded me of my younger times."

Dino raised an eyebrow. "More importantly, sis and I have felt the enemy's eyes on us ever since we rejoined the party. I'm afraid that perhaps they may launch an attack on us while we're distracted."

Jack Cavallone's amber eyes turned cold. "No one would be allowed to do that while they're here. We have more allies than enemies protecting us. A rash attack may just be an advantage to us."

"Sis had mentioned that." Dino interjected.

"That's right." He smiled. "Regarding the attack—" Dino straightened his posture and listened attentively.

"Our mansion may have been fortunate to have gotten over the attack with yours and Naomi's elite team, but the enemy can pick us out when we are alone. Ensure that you two have your bodyguards around at all times. Also limit scheduled appointments with others. Lay low for now."

"Got it grandfather. I propose that we should also gather our allies to defend ourselves." Dino inputted.

Jack nodded. "That will be a task for you. Since you're at Mafia School, it will be the best place to gather connections."

Dino nodded back in confirmation.

* * *

><p>Byakuran smiled a fake sweet smile and gave off terrifying vibes to his subordinate that made him shiver in fear. "Did you just say that the squads I sent to attack the Cavallone family are all wiped out?"<p>

"Y-yes sir. The squads that have been sent there were returned with their memory wiped out of the whole attack."

"Hoh…That is interesting." Byakuran lips thinned and tapped his finger on his chin. "What of the reports our allies that attended the party?"

"Sir- According to them, the party was not disrupted by the attack at all. However, it is suspected that the main actors were not present for a period of time when they were entertained with movie screening and musicals. The families were also blocked when they wanted to go out of the basement."

"Is that so?" Byakuran answered while twining a marshmallow between his fingers. Bykauran's gaze turned sharp as stared down at his subordinate who kept his head down and was biting his lips to prevent whimpering voices from escaping them.

"You may go."

"Yes sir." The subordinate released a breath that he unconsciously held and turned to the door. When the subordinate exited the door, Byakuran studied a profile of Dino Cavallone. "Hmm~ more resistant than I thought, Cavallone family." He murmured. Next to it was a profile of Naomi Cavallone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tsuna will be appearing in the next chapter! Look forward to it!:)**


	4. Chapter 3 - Mafia School: Welcoming

**Haze**

**Chapter 3**

**~ Mafia School: Welcoming ~**

"Mom…How many times have I said? I don't want to go Mafia School!" the brunette boy insisted.

"Tsuna…it's mandatory. Mom doesn't have the right to object. Besides, you can make lots of friends there!" She smiled as she tried to placate her son.

"Haa…" He sighed as he drooped his head. It was no use. He sulked. He should have known it was futile. The Mafia School had an infamous reputation of ensuring students went to their school.

He shivered from the thought of joining those Mafia. Just because his dad was one does not mean he needed to go! He wanted to be just a normal kid, studying at a local high school.

Then again, he thought. What was considered normal?

Ahhh…He internally cursed and pulled at his hair for the umpteenth time. What was he going to do? Going to the Mafia School! His thoughts were not sorted out yet! And the bus was coming!

His mom placed his stuff right beside him. "Here are all your belongings. I've packed it for you." She smiled and patted his shoulders. "Don't worry Tsuna, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Mom…" Tsuna groaned.

"There-There" Nana consoled and hugged her son. "Mom's gonna miss you."

Tsuna calmed down and hugged his mother back. "Me too." He said honestly. He had never lived without his mom before. How was he going to get through dormitory life?

As he was panicking, the bus arrived right on the dot outside his house, as stated in the letter it had sent on his 16th birthday. He reluctantly waved goodbye to his mom and boarded the limousine bus.

Inside, he was shocked to see the luxurious bus interior. The floor was laid with dark fancy carpeting, leather seats arranged in such a way that everyone faced each other, and lightings dim, creating a dramatic atmosphere. Several people were already in the bus, playing with cards while some were drinking wine, laughing heartily. He was taken in by the mature, but slightly rebellious atmosphere that seemed to suck him in.

"Hey newcomer, don't just stand there!" The bus driver shouted, breaking his train of thoughts. "Sit down! It's dangerous!"

"Ah yes!" Tsuna instantly replied back, and quickly sat down onto a nearby empty seat that he saw.

"Eh? You look like you are unaccustomed to such things. New to mafia?" A black short-haired boy kid next to him asked with a cheeky grin. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Ah yes, nice to meet you." Tsuna responded bashfully. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoushi but you can call me Tsuna." He rubbed his head and blushed slightly. "Like you said, I'm new to Mafia."

"Really?" Yamamoto became intrigued. "That's rare. Did your family member not train you?"

"Nope, I only know that my dad was a mafia. But beyond that…haha…I was just raised in a normal household by my mom. My dad rarely came home."

"I'm so envious!" Yamamoto exclaimed. "I wish I was ignorant of the mafia ways, but my old man made me learn sword no matter what." He grinned. "At least he let me concentrate on baseball while I learnt the way of the sword."

"Oh…So you like baseball, Yamamoto?" Tsuna probed.

"Yeah. I like it! If I didn't have to go to Mafia School, I'll probably concentrate on it." He answered and gave a small smile. Tsuna smiled back, thinking that he was envious and good for Yamamoto that he had found a passion, unlike him, who had no goal in life. Finding that they clicked well, the two of them continued conversing throughout the way as the bus fetched more students before heading to Mafia School.

Before long, the bus journey was about to reach an end.

"Whoa…" Tsuna gasped as the Mafia School entered his view while travelling on a road linking the mainland to the island. The whole island was surrounded in a semi-transparent dome that could allow the public to see the large and grand infrastructure inside.

"Haha…" Yamamoto laughed at Tsuna's awed expression. "This island is a place which is created using the highest technology right now in the world. Research experiments are conducted there, most of them with the help of the students at Mafia school. There are safety precautions in place, of course."

Tsuna gaped. "Research experiments?! That sounds horrifying!"

"Not at all." Yamamoto shook his head. "The Mafia School earn its world-known fame as students there develop technologies related to the flames that humans can generate."

"Flames?" Tsuna questioned, while tilting his to head to one side.

"You didn't even know this?" Yamamoto furrowed his eyebrows. "Hmm…how to say. Humans are capable of producing flames which can pack energy to power a whole city. And the school studies and researches on these flames, trying to create devices to successfully use these flames to their advantage. So far, flame-powered devices are the latest invention they have released to the public."

Tsuna pondered over silently at the astounding information he had learnt.

"So how does someone light flames?" He asked curiously.

"About that…" Yamomoto scratched the back of his head. "I've heard from my dad, that you need a certain special ring to channel your resolution. I've never done and witnessed it, so I don't really know the specifics."

"Oh… Thank you for teaching me all these stuff, Yamamoto! I'm really grateful!" Tsuna gave a cheery smile.

"Haha…no problem." Yamomoto grinned back.

Once the bus entered the dome, Tsuna felt as if he had entered another world. The usual sky scenery was replaced by one that was like seeing into space. Stars and cosmic dust littered the background. Even the students in the car who were playing and talking suddenly became silent as they took in the scenery.

"This is incredible." Tsuna murmured.

Yamamoto internally agreed.

Several minutes later, the bus screeched to a halt in front of the dormitories to allow students place their luggage in their rooms. They were to gather back thirty minutes later at the bus.

The receptionist at the dorm assigned their dorm rooms respectively, and Tsuna was both surprised and glad to know that Yamamoto would be his dorm mate, for he had got along with him well.

"Yo, nice to meet you, dorm mate." Yamamoto said jokingly.

"Nice to meet you too." Tsuna responded, tongue in cheek as he regarded Yamamoto and they both laughed.

Once they put down their luggage, they boarded the bus again to be driven to the main compound hall, where all new students were congregated. Around two hundred over students were seated on the long benches, seeming to be waiting for the reception to start.

Several minutes later, a white haired middle-aged man with suave looks entered the room. His strong presence made almost every student in the room straighten their posture and concentrate their attention onto him.

"Welcome to Mafia Academy!" His loud voice boomed across the room from the speakers. "I'm the headmaster, Edwin. It's a day to be celebrated as Mafia students all over the world congregate here to learn the ways of being a Mafia!" He smiled with excitement as his hands made exaggerated motions.

"Here, you can either choose to become a researcher or a fighter. Or maybe both. A researcher creates devices to use the flames to one's advantage, and a fighter uses those devices with their body to engage in a physical fight. Another term given would be the support and attack class respectively."

"But before all that" he waved and pointed to several translucent orbs. "This is what everybody's been waiting for." His grin grew bigger. "This orb is able to tell which flame user you are. To do so, place your hand on the orb and imagine channelling your energy onto it. The colour of the orb that it turns to will show which flame user you are. However—Keep in mind that what the orb shows is just your strongest flame you transmit into it. You may have transmitted other flames which may be weaker that the orb doesn't show."

He paused and let the information sink in.

"The reason why we do this, is to distinguish each flame user from one another. This is done so in order to be able to hone each and every one of you accordingly by providing different type of lessons for the different flame users. At the same time, everyone will be sorted in your respective houses according to the flame you possess. With that, let the sorting begin!"

At that signal, students up front immediately sprang up and rushed towards the orb.

To ensure coordination, teachers at the side came forward to enforce a single line queue for each orb.

Nonchalantly, Tsuna joined the queue, and Yamamoto queued right behind him with his usual smiling face on.

"They say the type of flame defines who you are!" Tsuna heard a girl in front of them exclaimed excitedly. "I've waited for this moment to come for ages!"

"Ehh?" Tsuna was lost. What did she mean?

Seeing Tsuna's confusion, Yamamoto immediately leaned forward and whispered, "I forgot to explain before, but different flames have different flame properties. Due to that, many theorized that the flame they own resembled their own character."

Tsuna nodded and gave a whisper of thanks.

During his turn, Tsuna placed his hand onto the orb and imagined channelling his energy as what the headmaster said. The centre of the orb flickered orange, before dying out. The teacher beside him raised an eyebrow.

"Try doing it again." The teacher said.

"Okay…" Tsuna murmured and concentrated his eyes onto the orb. Once again, the centre of orb flickered orange, but longer this time, before dying out.

"Sawada…Tsunayoshi right?" the teacher asked while looking at the clipboard.

"Yes."

"Your flame is sky. Here is your bracelet. This is used for as a key and pass for everything in this school. Once you equip it on, you cannot remove it unless you have graduated. To use it, just remember the same sensation you tried to light up the orb." The teacher explained, "When the stone turns orange in your case, hold it against the security lock and your identification will be confirmed by the school system and lock will be activated."

Tsuna furrowed his brows and concentrated, trying to absorb the details and committing it to memory.

"What if I cannot light up the bracelet?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Tsuna!" Yamamoto suddenly patted his back. "Since we're roommates, I can help to unlock our dorm door."

"Yamamoto! That's right—Thanks." Tsuna smiled in relief. "By the way—What's your flame?" he asked curiously.

"Rain, you?"

"Sky"

"Great job, Tsuna." Yamamoto grinned. "I heard sky is one of the rarest flames, after Haze."

"Ha…Is that so?" Tsuna pondered at the fact. He didn't feel he was anything special.

Suddenly, gasps and mutters could be heard from the end of the hall they were in.

"Hey, isn't she Dead-accurate Naomi?"

"She actually received a title before entering!"

"Rumoured to possess Haze flames?"

"Isn't that one of the rarest? Such a user has not existed last since 30 years ago. That can't be true." Someone scoffed.

It was like she was a celebrity. Moreover, the girl had a presence that one could not ignore. Her looks were also not bad, Tsuna thought. She had brown hair, like him, but Mandarin orange eyes. A brown scarf was wrapped around her neck. Her attire compromised of just a long sleeved black shirt and black jeans, in contrast to her presence. She was also the type to look good whatever she wore, Tsuna felt.

She was frowning and he could tell she was bothered by all the popularity with all the commotion. When it was her turn to undergo the test, he could tell everybody, including the teachers; waited with bated breath.

When she touched the orb, the whole orb was filled with silver that made his look small in contrast. Everyone was stunned by the sight. Teachers alike could not believe it either. This had proved the confirmation of the rumour of being a haze user.

Meanwhile the girl gave an exasperated sigh as if she knew it all along, and then stood in front of the teacher, asking for the bracelet.

"I already know what to do with the bracelet; so skip the explanation and just hand it to me." She said with a hint of annoyance.

"Ahh…Yes, here." The teacher stopped staring at her and immediately handed over the bracelet. Once obtaining it, she immediately buckled it onto her wrist and glanced around her surroundings, seemingly to search for an exit. It was then. He thought the girl's gaze stopped onto him and locked gazes with him for a fraction of a second before making her way out of the room.

Was it just his imagination?

* * *

><p>Having spotted all her targets besides Gokudera, Naomi took big strides, wanting to leave the hall. She felt uncomfortable, having so many eyes on her. As she was about to leave, she thought she heard a familiar voice calling her. Halting in her tracks, Naomi turned around. Dino was running towards her, panting and gasping for breath.<p>

"I've brought the information." He held out a manila envelope. Her mouth curled up in a smirk.

"Thanks, brother. That was fast." Naomi took the envelope from his hands. After scanning through the information for a few minutes, she gave a nod of satisfaction.

"That's great." Dino heaved a sigh of relief. "You know how long I spent to compile that thing? You had better make me up from it."

Giving a cheeky smile, Naomi thanked him and hugged her brother appreciatively. Seizing the chance that he was off guard, she started tickling his sides. Overwhelmed with the tickling sensation, Dino threw his head back, and started to laugh—uncontrollably, which caused quite the scene. Only after a while when he managed to pry himself away from her grip was he able to curb his laughter. Frowning with displeasure, he flicked her in the forehead.

"Ouch!" Naomi rubbed in sore forehead.

"Many people are staring because of you!" Dino whispered angrily, as he pointed out to the crowd that had formed.

"Ahhhh…" He groaned as he slapped his forehead with his hand. "My cold image is spoilt now…and it's all because of you!" he snapped. Despite his flaring emotions, he hardly had effect on his sister, not with his teary countenance and cracked voice from what had just happened.

"I don't think anyone believed your cold image, brother." Naomi smirked while pointing out. "Especially with the clumsy way you behave sometimes."

"How rude!" Dino exclaimed and glared at his sister. "Who do you think I am? My buckling Dino image was carefully maintained!"

Naomi sniggered. She doubted so. He must have had some slips ups here and there which he did not notice, being the clumsy brother he was. And that is one of the things that make him so lovable. Smiling fondly, she took her brother's hand and walked through the school corridors, while childishly swinging their hands as they headed towards the dorm.

"Speaking of which…" Dino eyed his sister with unmasked curiosity. "Why do you need these students' information? I'm concerned that you're investigating into Hibari Kyoya. He's dangerous. I know that first-hand because he is in my grade. You must've known that like you, he had earned the reputation of being _Displinary Hibari _before coming to this school." He voiced in worry.

"I know what I'm doing, brother. I only can say this—allies." Naomi spoke persuasively as she could, to assuage his fears.

Dino stopped in his tracks, hazel eyes burning with displeasure. "Are you certain? This man…can't be controlled."

"I'll find the collar that will leash him." Naomi answered seriously. Dino searched within his sister's gaze, looking for any slight trace of hesitation within those orange eyes.

He seemed to find what he was searching for as he consented. "Alright. "I'll trust you. However, be on guard with that man."

Naomi returned back a grateful smile.

* * *

><p>"This whole thing is confusing." Tsuna commented as he unpacked his belongings, referring the flame and house system.<p>

"Well…There is a first for everything. Everyone's going through the same thing." Yamamoto pointed out.

"That's true." Tsuna nodded. Everyone was new here. He was not the only one. However, he was also the odd one out, being unable to fight. He wondered how to catch up with the others with his mediocre level.

Suddenly, his brows wrinkled as he thought about the flash of orange eyes he saw.

"It's been bothering me—the haze user. What's her name again-?"

"Naomi Cavallone." Yamamoto supplied.

"Yeah. Naomi Cavallone. Did you notice her staring at us? Well—I wouldn't consider it to be staring when it was just a fraction of a second…" Tsuna pondered.

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows. "Really? I didn't notice it. You must be really conscious, Tsuna!"

"Ahaha…I'm perceptive to such things, ever since I was young." Tsuna replied sheepishly.

"Still. It must be your imagination." Yamamoto considered. "She shouldn't know us, right?"

"Right. Yeah." Tsuna answered uncertainly.

* * *

><p>Back in her dorm, Naomi flipped through the notes her brother gave her. "Sawada Tsunayoushi, son of Iemitsu, would be the up and coming 10th Vongola boss." She eyed the profile picture as she murmured the information that Yuni had told her.<p>

"A boss unlike his looks." She smirked and thought. She was sure he noticed her, for he caught and held her gaze. Perhaps, there will be something special about this boy that will possibly surprise her. She felt a sense of anticipation for what was to come.

The night before, Naomi was surprised to hear a "ding!" resounding in the room, before she noticed the word "ATTENTION" on the electronic screen located on the door. The school issued the timetable for the individuals living in the dorms electronically. To receive the message, one just had to tap the screen and read it, or else the person would not be able to leave the room. Basically, an orientation camp was scheduled right after their enrolment. Students were grouped according to their houses, and she, being the only one in with a haze flame found herself grouped with the sky house, when ironically; she could not produce sky flames out of the eight elements.

Now, it was in the early afternoon and she was at an open area near the training rooms together with many of her house mates.

"Well…"A black haired shady mafia-teacher with a white doctor's coat approached her and spoke, "I've never would've thought a haze user would be enrolled into this school. You look stunning, as the rumours say. It's a privilege meeting you, young lady. I'm Shamal." he winked and held out his hand.

Naomi sweatdropped as she stared at the hand in front of her. He was Shamal, Gokudera's teacher? She took his hand and shook hurriedly, as she forced herself to smile.

"Nice to meet you, teacher."

"Haha. Don't be so rigid around me. Call me Shamal if you want." He grinned coyly.

Right…not. Naomi fought the urge to roll her eyes at his distasteful speech and conduct, and immediately took the chance to leave his presence when he went on to chat with other female students around him.

Maybe there was a good aspect to all this, being in the sky house. Naomi pondered. At least Tsuna was within this house, and she would have the chance to make contact with him. There was also a good potential that her housemates would become boss of their own Mafia groups in the future, and she could make some connections.

As she was observing the situation, she spotted Tsuna, her target, at the corner of her eye, huddling at the corner. Maybe…

Just then, Shamal suddenly announced. "Alright, interaction time over. Everyone; split into groups of five. Each group will be assigned a senior from the sky house."

Several seniors emerged from the shadows and walked into the open area. Naomi recognised one of them as her brother, who was wearing a nerdy pair of glasses. Was he trying to achieve a teacher's look?

Screams erupted from her house when her brother emerged. The entire open area was drowned in screams and Naomi could not help wanting to cover her ears.

"Kyaa! Buckling Dino! He looks so handsome in person!"

"That dreamy hair, hazel eyes!"

"His lean and toned body that can be seen from his uniform!"

Naomi gaped in disbelief. Here she thought she was already popular. But her brother's popularity was even beyond hers, reaching a ground-breaking level as she noticed her classmates who were fawning over her turned their attention towards Dino instead. The main cause of this was due to being one of the school's top fighters, and adding to it, his well-defined looks.

She caught her brother's gaze that directed a look of discomfort towards her that she could sympathize.

Screams finally died down when Shamal managed to calm down the crowd. As he did so, Shamal kept sneaking looks of displeasure towards Dino that amused Naomi. It must be because her brother stole all the limelight. Taking the chance as her brother caught everyone's attention; Naomi successfully sneaked across the room towards Tsuna, her target. She noticed that his head was still casted down, evidently not paying attention to his surroundings. Asking about his condition may be a good starter.

"Hello." She greeted Tsuna who was all alone. "Are you alright? You seem out of sorts."

Tsuna raised his head, meeting Naomi's gaze "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just feeling out of place and overwhelmed with all these things happening. I'm not used to this, being raised in a normal household." He explained sheepishly, while ruffling his head.

Naomi nodded in acknowledgement and sat beside him.

"I feel like I'm different from all these Mafias…I'm not sure how to interact with them." Tsuna explained, hands waving around all over the place. "To be saying these to a stranger…I'm really no good." He sighed.

In some ways, looking at him made her feel she was looking at her brother when he was young. Naomi smiled and patted Tsuna's shoulder. "Don't be so down-lifting!" she encouraged, "I'll be your friend, so you will be able to interact with me without worries!"

Her brazen demeanour made Tsuna feel nothing less than incredulousness.

"Ah by the way, I'm Naomi Cavallone, nice to meet you, Tsuna."

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoushi. Thanks for the concern, but-" he tried waving her off.

"No rejecting!" Naomi interrupted cutting him off with a tone that made him unable to reject. A niggling at the back of his mind made Tsuna wondered whether he had gotten himself into something troublesome when he looked at her. Her face then morphed into a smirk, and he felt—another bad feeling.

"Let's group together, Tsuna." Naomi abruptly said. Without any warning, she pulled up Tsuna by his arm, making him stand. Tsuna could hardly resist the force that pulled him up, but at that moment, he noticed that they were attracting lots of attention. A blush crept up to his face from the embarrassment and attention. Naomi, on the other hand remained unperturbed, ignoring the stares as she tried to drag him to the centre of the room where most groups were.

"Wait—stop, stop!" Tsuna cried in embarrassment as he squirmed, trying to break free from her grip. "I'll group with you, so let me walk by myself!"

Seeing that he had conceded, she released his hands.

Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief. He rubbed his wrists as he followed her soundlessly as she strode forward. Together, they waited silently for the groups to be settled that seemed like an eternity. Once the groups were finalized, the seniors entered the room, having been given the privilege to choose the group they wanted to teach. Dino, who chose his sister's group beforehand simply walked towards them.

It was then that he saw his sister dressed in her school uniform clearly for the first time. She was wearing a silver jumper with black decorations and instead of the normal pleated skirt, a skinny jean that had black and orange stripe, resembling a tiger's stripe. He was surprised to see that she had three colour codes instead of two. He had almost forgotten she could use three colours, for she was the oddity that had the haze element yet belonged to the sky house. The norm was that everyone had to use black and the colour code of their own flame colour. The other exception was the student body with white to distinguish them apart from normal students.

Dino shook his head dismissively. Naomi was already attracting so much attention, and she had to pick such conspicuous clothing. On the other hand, the boy with the brunette hair and eyes whom she was talking to was dressed sloppily in his standard uniform, a complete contrast in image.

Dino coughed to attract the attention of the students, and started introducing himself. "My name is Dino Cavallone and I will be your instructor for today. My role here is to guide you through the basics of using your sky flame, excluding the haze flame user here. But not to worry, she already knows all of these, so all of you can also consult her." He paused and added. "Feel free to ask me things that you're curious about."

There were a few excited whispers amongst the group. Then several of them eyed each other and nodded, wordlessly agreeing with something.

"You two are siblings, right?" Someone asked.

"That's right." Dino smiled slightly. "Naomi as you see here; is my younger sister."

"Not to be rude," Someone remarked, "But, the two of you don't look alike. Without the name, I've wouldn't have thought you two were siblings."

"Haha…that's what everyone says." Dino replied with amusement. "Naomi takes on my dad, while I take on my mom. Maybe that's why."

"I've also heard that the two of you received your title almost at the same time!" someone excitedly said.

"Yeah. Naomi actually got hers first, before I got mine one month later." Dino clarified embarrassedly.

What? Does that mean Naomi is stronger? Tsuna and everyone thought as they looked questioningly at the person in question beside them, who stared back at them blankly.

…Maybe not. It could be just luck.

"Who knows." Dino smiled mysteriously and clapped his hands together, capturing the audience's attention. "Let's stop with the questioning for now and start with the lesson."


	5. Chapter 4 - Mafia School: Preparation

**Haze**

**Chapter 4**

**~ Mafia School: Preparation for the game ~**

A teacher with long maroon hair and striking emerald eyes stood in front of the podium. She cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Ahem…If everyone didn't know, I am your house head, Satsuki. It was just announced this morning that the houses will compete in Rip the Tag inter-house tournament." "Make sure to hear out the game rules carefully." Satsuki declared, sweeping the students with her eyes.

"First things first—safety" She emphasized. "No maiming, killing is allowed. To avoid all these, the regular anaesthetic is recommended to knock down your opponents. The other alternative is to make them surrender." Her serious gaze pierced the students in the hall.

"Now I'll start explaining the game; hear carefully. Everyone will have a nametag that will be attached to the back of the clothes that the committee will provide. This nametag is special, able to emit flames like the bracelet. Once the game starts, everyone will be in the base, which is the safe zone to light up their tags. This will indicate what team you are. Regarding the only haze user, you will need to have an escort to help you light up your tag and others. Inform the committee on who you want your partner to be."

"Okay, back to the topic—every opponent in the field becomes your targets except your housemates. Basically it's an all-out battle." She grinned deviously. "Everyone becomes defender and attacker at the same time. You have to defend your nametag from being ripped, and also rip out the other houses' nametags to win. When you rip the other's nametag, the opponent will freeze from the having their nametag taken from them in 5 seconds. Use this time to light the nametag and then paste it back onto the opponent. With that, the opponent's nametag is successfully changed to our element. When the opponent unfreezes, he/she will be free to move but will be unable to tear off their own nametag that is not their element.

"Hence—the catch is this. The opponent is still able to rip off other opponent's nametags but not the house that caught them. This gives the house that changed the most nametags to their element the fastest a higher advantage. What this means-." She paused and her eyes lit up fiercely. "Is that time is important here. The house that is able to transform the nametags to theirs the fastest will be able to hold their ground. After one hour, the game will end and the house that has the highest amount of tags belonging to them will be the winner." She smirked. "I believe this game will be interesting. Anyone with any strategies or ideas may come forward to me. I'll hear you out and choose the strategist, and leaders for each team."

Excited whisperings spread across the floor when the presentation finally ended.

Naomi herself was excited at the prospect of the game. Despite not wanting the garner attention, she immediately went forward the stage towards the house head's table, with the plan she had formed in her head after the speech.

The house head raised an eyebrow and studied her curiously.

"I have a plan—which revolves around my existence in this house." Naomi proposed and paused, eyeing Satsuki whether she could continue.

"Go on." Satsuki probed.

"Just now you said, the nametag, once ripped and attached back to the enemy's back; cannot be ripped again by oneself." Naomi pointed out.

"That's right." Satsuki nodded.

"That's because the element does not belong to the individual who had his/her nametag ripped, right? And so, what if? There exists someone who has all the other elements, excluding sky?"

The woman's emerald eyes immediately brightened up with interest. "I assume you're talking about yourself. So you have mastered all the other elements then." She mused.

"That's right." Naomi smirked and nodded. "My nametag will still belong to my element even after having being ripped. Hence I thought of this idea—that I'll be the bait."

"Hoh…" Satsuki, the house head tapped her chin as she grinned deviously. "I see where this is going."

"Yes." Naomi grinned in response. "We'll be stalling time at the beginning waiting until all the other houses have come out of their bases. Once they're out, I'll be the first one to go out of the base. Since I'm invulnerable to the whole name tag ripping thing, I can knock many house players unconscious in one go. Using the five seconds, the rest of our house that was hidden will immediately change their nametags to sky flame. Executing this plan at the start of the game gains a huge advantage over the other houses, and also would take very little time."

Naomi added, "Moreover, I would be able to instil fear into the other houses, to make them fear me." Satsuki grin kept growing larger as Naomi spoke.

"It's a good plan." Satsuki admitted impressively as she shifted her position on the couch. "However—" she frowned and looked at Naomi straight in the eye, "I foresee that the renowned fighters from the upper batch that may prove to be a challenge."

"You do not have worry about my fighting prowess." Naomi smirked in confidence. "I will only deal with the small fries at the beginning to conserve my energy and once the shock value is over, I will be targeting individual fighters with prowess. I fight better alone, but in this case I have no choice but need a partner to help me light the nametag with sky flames. Ah, by the way, I would like my partner to be Sawada Tsunayoushi."

Satsuki looked intrigued at her choice but nodded without any questions. "Okay. I'll take note of your partner. Now, with this plan, we will be able to rack up the points to our advantage. We may have a chance to win this year." She said eagerly, not hiding the elation that showed on her face.

Hearing Satsuki's tone, Naomi was curious. "May I ask who has been winning these past few years?"

Immediately, Satsuki's mood took a drastic change as her lips tightened and irritation showed on her face. "The cloud house; led by Hibari Kyouya. Ever since that man came to this school, he has single-handedly won the tournaments through his direction and force." She snapped out, biting her lips in discontentment.

…It seemed like he even defeated teachers.

"Putting that aside," Satsuki glanced at Naomi with eagerly. "Would you be the strategic leader for this game, since you are the creator of this plan?" Satsuki proposed, "I think you'll be great for this position."

Naomi pondered a while. She did not want to attract attention, but her plan would make her the centre of attention anyway. At least for this tournament. She would hate to endure the constant screaming. So why not? Afterall, she might be able to attract Hibari Kyouya's attention and approach him.

"I would love to." She agreed.

Satsuki held out her hand, piercing Naomi with keen eyes. "I hope this year, with you on our side; we can end that winning streak."

"I think we will." Naomi spoke with conviction as she shook her hand back readily. "I'll perform my best."

"Then, it's settled!" The house head gave a big smile and went towards the stage, announcing Naomi's strategist position.

Once Naomi she came down the stage after the announcement, her brother immediately came up to her and bugged her with questions. "What did you talk about with the house head? Are you up to something again?" Dino frowned slightly.

A cryptic smile was given in response. "Brother, you worry too much." Naomi said dismissively. "I merely proposed my plan for this tournament."

Dino raised an eyebrow in response. "Normally you wouldn't do something that makes you stand out." He pointed out.

"That's right." Naomi smirked. "But now I've changed my plans—to make myself stand out."

"Huh?!" Dino shrieked, hearing his sister's nonchalant words. "You know how much I've suffered from all those fangirls following me around? I don't want you to experience that!" he said exasperatedly, his face grimacing as he thought of what he had been through.

Naomi merely chuckled in response. "That's because brother doesn't know how to deal with them. With your character, I bet they just take advantage of you."

Dino's eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know that?"

Mirth lighted in Naomi's eyes as she laughed. "Because I'm your sister. You'll need to make a statement that makes them not want to follow you." She tapped her chin and said quirkily, "Like Hibari."

Dino immediately shook his head. "I can't ever be like Hibari. Really, I don't know what's in that head of yours." He sighed.

A faraway voice suddenly interrupted them. Naomi could faintly hear someone calling her name. From the direction of the voice, Tsuna came running towards them. "You suddenly went up the stage without a word and talked with the house head and then she announced you were the strategist. What's going on?!" he rushed his words out frantically while approaching.

"Ah—Sorry did I interrupt your conversation?" He halted in his steps, seeing Dino at Naomi's side.

Dino regarded Tsuna curiously. He was one of the people his sister was interested in.

"Tsuna—this is my brother, Dino." Naomi introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Naomi's brother, Dino-san." Tsuna bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you too." Dino smiled and did the same.

Naomi turned towards Tsuna. "In response to your question, I simply proposed a strategy for the game. The head liked it and so she made me the strategist." She then paused and smirked. "I asked her that in turn, you'll be my partner, accompanying me to aid lighting up the nametags with your sky flame since I'm unable to."

Tsuna's hazel eyes widened. "So I'm your partner for the tournament?" His voice was laced with surprise. "Why did you choose me?"

Naomi raised her eyebrows. "Are you not comfortable with it?"

"No…" Tsuna replied quickly. This might actually be a chance for him to experience what it is like in battle.

"I'm okay with it. Just that I'm…"He stuttered nervously.

"Ah—that you have no fighting skills?" Naomi interrupted.

Tsuna head jerked at that and stared into her eyes, wondering how she knew. Naomi eyed Tsuna for a second. "I can tell from your movement. You have no wariness whatsoever." she answered frankly.

Tsuna bit his lip, "But—"

"It's alright. You have the potential." Naomi interrupted, "As long as I start training you from now onwards." Her eyes glinted with said anticipation. Tsuna could not help but feel a chill down his back at those words.

* * *

><p>"Tch…This place is sure lavish." A silver haired boy clicked his tongue as he eyed his surroundings disdainfully. Receiving the bracelet at the dorm counter, he proceeded to the dorm to drop his belongings.<p>

"Ahh?" He eyed the dorm door that displayed the blaring words of "ATTENTION". Gokudera rolled his eyes and tapped the screen in annoyance.

"How troublesome." He muttered and made his way to the school field.

The teacher that was on the field looked up and stared at him in the eye as Gokudera approached the field. He looked like he was busy in discussion with a bunch of students in front of him, yet he had noticed his presence. The man's mouth quickly shaped into a scowl.

Gokudera could sense that he was one not to be trifled with.

"Gokudera Hayato, nicknamed Hurricane Bomb." The man addressed him as he stood. "You may have reported your excuse for being unable to attend the opening ceremony due to a mission you undertook, but I do not condone such actions. Your actions tell me that you show a complete lack of regard towards the school." The man sneered, his onyx eyes darkening.

"Wha-" Gokudera stood rooted to the ground, unable to comprehend his words. Initial shock immediately turned to blazing anger. How dare the teacher insult him, and moreover right in front of his house mates.

Gokudera gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in anger. But just as he was about to rebuke, he felt someone gripping his shoulder, restraining him. He turned around and saw Shamal shaking his head at him.

"Don't. I knew this was gonna happen." Shamal's mouth twisted into a grim line. "You see—Lavaister, your house head hates latecomers." Shamal sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "This is going to be troublesome."

Shamal looked up at Laviaster and called out. "Laviaster, I sincerely apologise for the actions of my disciple. Can you let him go for once?" He thought of something and added, "In return, you can make him go to the front-lines of the tournament."

Laviaster looked surprised. "He's your disciple, Trident Shamal? Hmm…" His eyes narrowed and had a calculative expression. "Since you asked, I'll drop the matter. Make sure he doesn't do it again."

"I owe you one." Shamal replied gratefully. At the corner of his eye, his disciple looked like he wanted to protest at his actions.

"Haha…It's fine." He ruffled Gokudera's hair. "Welcome to Mafia School." Shamal gave a small smile.

"Dr Shamal…" Gokudera murmured ruefully, his gaze cast downwards. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem. Now, go and discuss with your house head about the tournament."

"Got it." Gokudera responded unwillingly and he took small, draggy steps towards the front of the field.

Lavaister took a real look at the youngster up close. Intense emerald eyes with a firm jaw, aristocratic features and silver shoulder-length hair. In contrast to his looks, his clothes were worn shabbily, and he carried himself in an undignified manner. However, his talent was acknowledged by Trident Shamal. If Gokudera is truly talented, he would be an asset to the tournament, especially with the scarcity of elite fighters in his house.

His eyes lighted in anticipation, completely putting what happened earlier to the back of his mind as he started plotting battle strategies.

* * *

><p>The whole week was dedicated to training the students especially for the tournament. Teachers and committee members alike were busy organising and planning. For the sky house, Naomi being the strategic leader discussed over her proposed strategies with the other committee leaders, and rectified it with game simulations revealing its flaws and boons. The rest of her time was spent with her training Tsuna.<p>

She sighed as the boy in front of her, once again was unable to light up the tag. His face was scrunched up like a chipmunk, trying to exert his willpower into the tag. For some reason, his willpower was not enough to light up the tag. Maybe he did not exert the right willpower, for different people have different type of willpower. She contemplated curiously what it could be for his case.

"Tsuna" She called. He ceased his actions and looked at her, questioningly. "What do you think when you are trying to light up the tag?"

Tsuna gave a blank look, and scratched his head. "Um…just wanting the tag to light up?"

Upon hearing his answer, Naomi reinforced her suspicions. But at the same time, she had no idea what was his willpower at the moment. Maybe more observation would help her find the answer.

"You can stop trying to light up the tag or now." Naomi suddenly voiced. "For now, you'll focus on physical training. Go to the field and run 5 laps!"

"Ehhh?!" Tsuna exclaimed, his brows furrowing in distress. "Why so suddenly?"

"I've decided to put lighting the tag on hold." Naomi explained. "So right now, use your time to build your stamina. You will need it to run around the forest during tournament."

Like a forsaken puppy, Tsuna had a downcast look on his face as he strode towards the field. Showing no pity, Naomi barked out countless orders for him to hurry.

* * *

><p>The fact that Tsuna could not light up the tag had a big impact on the boy. Not only that. He was below the others for they had already known about the Mafia before they even came to this school and prepared for it, whereas he had remained ignorant to the whole Mafia thing, thinking he could leave it when it came. Hence he never started training. This led to his current situation. He had no one else to blame but himself for his poor stamina and skills.<p>

A surge of uselessness encompassed his whole being.

Tsuna let out a heavy sigh as he approached his dorm door. Once again, he was disheartened as he failed as he tried to light up his bracelet. He wondered if Naomi would give up being his partner for being so useless. This caused a small stabbing pain onto his heart, for despite her Spartan training, she was his second friend upon coming to this school. He never had someone close to him before, not in middle school, and not in junior high.

Suddenly, the door in front of him opened, and Yamamoto's head peeked out of the small opening. His infectious smile brought a smile onto Tsuna's face.

"Yo, Tsuna! Glad to see you're back. I thought I saw a shadow in front of the door." Yamamoto greeted rambunctiously.

"Ahh…I'm back." Tsuna's heart flittered as he spoke those words. Having a close friend was really comforting.

Yamamoto frowned as he saw Tsuna's unsteady expression.

"How's your day?" He asked.

Tsuna let out another sigh. "It was no good." He said as he flumped onto his bed. "I didn't manage to meet Naomi's expectations. I bet she's disappointed in me."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at that. "Don't go assuming things, Tsuna. You just were just introduced to the Mafia. Naomi knows this, doesn't she? And I don't think she's the type to think that way."

Tsuna turned over and stared into Yamamoto's unwavering onyx eyes.

"What you said might be true, but that is because I didn't put any effort into trying to train myself. I'll…give my best from now on." He said with determination, clenching his fist.

"Alright! How do you light your bracelet, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked brightly, eyes lighting up in curiosity as he looked at Yamamoto who was at the opposite of the room.

"Ehh?" Yamamoto was caught off guard with Tsuna's sudden question. "Uhhh… I just think of a flame and then, project that flame onto the bracelet!"

Tsuna sweatdropped at that plain answer. "That's how you do it?"

"Yeah! Imagine the flame and project onto your bracelet!"

"Yeah…" Tsuna looked at his bracelet and tried as Yamamoto said. It didn't work.

"Hmm…Maybe it needs some kind of activation to work?" Yamamoto mused. "Intent, I heard my old man said before. For my case, my dad says I'm really simple-minded so maybe that's why I can light it instantaneously."

Tsuna nodded, convinced at the answer. "But what intent should I have?"

Yamamoto shrugged. "You'll have to find it yourself."

* * *

><p>Tsuna glanced down at the field, hands clutching his legs as he curled up in a fetal position. He was bored, waiting for Naomi to begin training him. She was currently on the field, her hair unusually tied up into a ponytail and wearing a whistle. He could hear her barking orders, even at this distance.<p>

For simulation, many a times the catching game was rehearsed where one had to protect his/her back while aiming for others. This was the training for most people. However he was different for he was her partner. She had specially requested the house head for a personalised training for him.

Of course the house head agreed and he was singled out. He sighed and placed his hands onto the grass, feeling the grass and glanced towards the sky.

Tsuna cracked open his bleary eyes as he heard the sound of impending footsteps. He had inadvertently fallen asleep in this nice weather. Stifling a yawn, he glanced towards the origin of the footsteps, and noticed several people staring right at him with narrowed and disgruntled looks.

Seeing that they looked like they wanted nothing but trouble, he immediately sprang to his feet.

One of the guys approached him. "Oi, I've heard you're Naomi's partner." He rudely asked. "Is it true?"

"Y-Yeah" Tsuna stuttered out.

Giving a lookover of Tsuna's appearance, they snorted and laughed. "Someone of like you doesn't deserve to be her partner." He spat. "Right guys?" He drawled purposefully and wore a hideous smirk on his face.

The others behind him agreed successively, like a broken chord. All their faces had a similar expression – a look of contempt.

Tsuna could feel the palpitations of his heart increasing with every growing second. "What do you want?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"Hah? Say that again?" The leader mocked in derision as he took an aggressive step forward, breaching his comfort zone.

Tsuna steeled his nerves, and clenched his fists in a show of courage. "What do you want?" He asked more strongly this time, and his eyes flashed with resolve.

The boy did not like that look. "Hah? Looking down on us?" He raged, "I'm telling you, you should not be Naomi's partner!" Eyes blazing with contempt, his fist rose up and aimed towards Tsuna. Tsuna knew he was about to get hit, but he felt powerless, unable to respond to the swift punch that was heading his way—

"Enough" A firm, commanding voice resounded clearly. Before he knew it, someone was standing in front of him. All he could see was the black hair in his face; it was as if time froze. Sound restarted when the person in front of him swiftly took out his tonfas and without comprehending what had happened, the group of students immediately crumpled to the ground like dolls.

Gaping, Tsuna could not find any words to say at the scene. The black-haired boy turned around, and narrowed his eyes at him. "Sawada Tsunayoushi." He intoned, "What have you done to cause this trouble?" His hand waved towards at the group of boys.

"I did not do anything!" Tsuna defended in a flurry. "They were saying about me being Naomi's partner…" He trailed off, not wanting to elaborate further.

"Ahh…That _Dead-Accurate Naomi_?" His gaze sharpened, and mouth curled up into a chilling smirk. "I see." With that, he walked away.

Meanwhile, Naomi had watched everything that had transpired from afar. So her two targets, Hibari and Tsuna had met for the first time. A bit of progression, she huffed, than none. And, she noticed Tsuna had displayed conviction, despite being only for a brief moment. She stepped out of the field, approaching the brunette.

"Tsuna" She called. The poor boy jumped, startled at her voice. "I saw what happened." She pursed her lips. "Be strong, Tsuna, to not fall prey to those bullies." she said, with hardened eyes. "Follow me, and I'll make you strong."

Tsuna nodded jerkily, with a convicted face. All these while, in school he was bullied, called names, and suffered under them. Regardless whether he was in normal or mafia school, the only way to avoid this was to become stronger, and stronger.

* * *

><p>AN: **Tsuna may seem a bit OOC, but I think it is unavoidable in these circumstances. Unlike the original story, the Tsuna here knows about the fact that he was going to attend Mafia school, so he is prepared to accept his fate. **

**Anyways, R&R if you like!**


	6. Chapter 5 - It's a game?

**Haze**

**Chapter 5**

**~ Mafia School: It's a game? ~**

The forest was cooling, an optimal place for the tournament to take place, Naomi thought. At least it was not under the sweltering sunlight. They were at the forefront of the base hideout, near the exit, while the rest of the house were at the back according to plan.

Naomi waited with anticipation for the starting shot, crouching underneath a bush together with Tsuna, who was quite tensed up. He was drawing circles in the soil, his eyes were wide without blinking much and body unable to keep still.

"Calm down, Tsuna. Any moment now." Naomi snapped. Tsuna jerked and turned his head towards her, face paling, but nodded, trying to recompose himself. He reminded himself once more of the role he had to play, but the fire of a gunshot broke him out of his thoughts.

Naomi immediately lunged out of the base without any hesitation. She ran furiously, branches snapping below her feet, and deftly avoided obstacles in her way, only checking her compass for her sense of direction once in a while.

Finally, she spotted a lone target not far from her and fired her gun that was loaded with special bullets coated with rain flames to tranquilise the opponent. Caught off guard, the target dropped to the ground.

Turning on her ear transceiver with a tap of a button, she informed the rough coordinates of the fallen opponent while seeing her GPS.

"Roger" a voice responded back.

The rustling of leaves grew stronger around her, indicating that many were approaching—just as she had predicted due to her gunshot capturing all the attention. Naomi smirked and steeled herself for the avalanche of incoming opponents.

There were nine in total, mostly from the rain and lightning houses, as she expected. She had targeted this particular location where their bases were located quite close to each other; in order to grasp the opportunity to attack more opponents as possible in this area.

"Plan start. 9 sighted. 49 degrees south, 38 degrees north. Will be done in 10." Naomi whispered into the transceiver, and turned her attention towards the nearest opponent who was wielding a dagger in his hands. She noticed that behind him were three of his comrades, backing him up, and each carrying a different weapon. With nimble steps, the opponent lightly jumped while slashing a dagger towards Naomi, aiming at her navel. Naomi took a quick jump backwards, avoiding it as she shot at the opponent easily at close range.

Behind her, one of the opponents took the opportunity to attack her, but she quickly turned behind by twisting her right feet like a pivot and shot at him. Next, she ran forward, shooting consecutively at the three opponents in front, all dead-accurate. Five down, four left to go.

"Dispersion" Naomi muttered, and surprised the enemy when she suddenly appeared in front of them. Before they could react in time, Naomi infused her hands with ki and pressed against their abdomen, knocking them out.

Through the receiver, Naomi quickly alerted the rest of the house that the plan was successful. But at that moment when just as she was about to stride her way back to the base to reconcile with Tsuna, she felt a surge of killing intent was directed towards her, sending shivers down her spine. Naomi jerked her head towards the source, but saw no visible enemy.

Naomi tensed, and waited with bated breath. She could tell that this enemy was different from the mediocre ones that she had just fought. From the brief filter of sunlight through the canopy, the enemy gave an impression of a lone wolf, eager to hunt down any prey that was in his way. The enemy's predatory gaze never lifted from her as he stepped out of the trees in clear view, figure tall and imposing with tonfas brandished.

Naomi recognised the raven-haired boy with a pair of eyes of the same colour—he was Hibari, and he was an opponent that could make her go all-out.

"Dead-accurate Naomi…" He spoke with a glint of interest in his eyes, before changing to a fighting stance and leaped forward, swinging his tonfas at Naomi. Tonfas clashed with gun, producing a metallic shrill that resounded throughout the forest. It disturbed their surroundings greatly. Birds and small animals scattered away from them, as indication from the fluttering of wings and small movements around them, before everything became silent.

Hibari leaned his body forward, further pushing his tonfas towards Naomi. Naomi gritted her teeth from the great pressure exerted onto her. Knowing she could not win from a competition of strength, she quickly coated her right foot in lightning flames for its hardening properties and kicked her right foot at his abdomen.

However without even battling eyelid, Hibari repelled the attack by one of his tonfas and continued to assault with a flurry of attacks. Naomi would whistle with admiration if she was not busy with defending herself.

Naomi flexibly bent her body to evade Hibari's attacks as though she was a leaf. If not for the long training that Naomi had undergone in the dream realm, she doubted that she could best Hibari with his lethal aim that was purposely aimed at the weakest spots of the human body.

He was indeed one of the strongest adversaries she had ever met, and as foretold by Yuni –a worthy ally for the Vongola Family.

For the next few minutes, the same outcome was repeated as the both of them continued to keep up with the other by one evading and the other attacking. Veins popped around Hibari's forehead, twitching.

"Stop evading me!" Hibari snarled in anger, eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

Seeing his frustration, it inadvertently made Naomi laughed inwardly. A smile leaked through her lips, and Hibari's expression grew even deadlier, seemingly wanting to just kill her on the spot.

"Alright. I need to get back to my partner anyway." Naomi smirked, and defiantly clashed glances with Hibari.

"By defeating you, the sky house will most likely become the champion for this tournament, and my house head would be overjoyed—for apparently she has a grudge on you." Her confident words startled Hibari, given by the miniscule widening of his eyes.

Naomi coated her knee with lightning flames, hardening them, before giving an upper kick, aiming his solar plexus. Predicting that Hibari would immediately block with one of his tonfas, Naomi aimed her gun at Hibari's forehead at that instant. She was surprised when he managed to block her gun.

Hibari gave a smirk of his own, and arched his eyebrows at her as if in challenge. "Is this all you've got?" He sneered.

Naomi understood then that had underestimated him—as expected of a senior, they had loads of first-hand experience that she did not. But at the same time, she was trained by professional hitmen that simulated all sorts of attack—you could say that they were rather serious as well, and hence she knew, with her experience, that she could use one of her tutor's attacks at that moment.

"Mutant shot!" She yelled and pressed the trigger. Hibari immediately narrowed his eyes and leaped backwards, wary at the attack. The single bullet; covered in cloud flames multiplied rapidly as it traversed through the air, before it extinguished and was replaced with sun flames. Hibari's eyes narrowed, and immediately dodged to one side, but the bullets swerved towards his direction, following him.

The bullets were greatly reduced in number as some plummeted into tree trunks in their path. For the rest, Hibari used his tonfas to repel the remaining bullets. But at that instant, Naomi who had erased her existence and hid into the forest emerged and shot at Hibari.

Hibari bit his lips, frustrated he had heard the shot but was not in time to evade it.

As the flame took hold of his body, the tranquillity effect was beginning to spread throughout, diminishing his resistance. Yet despite the numbness, he raised his tonfas with difficulty, trying to fight back. Blood began to drip from his lips as he bit down harshly, trying to move, but he could feel his consciousness starting to waver, flickering in and out.

He struggled a few minutes more, before he finally lost consciousness. His persistence surprised Naomi; she could give him credit for that.

When the deed was reported back to her sky house, Satsuki who heard the news immediately took over the transceiver. She was over the moon about it, gushing about how fortunate Naomi was in her house, and thanking her profusely.

Naomi had to remind her to dispatch teams to follow-up on her actions by lighting the tags of the opponent before they woke up.

"Yup, yup, I communicated with those that were making their way towards your direction." Satsuki said dismissively. "Ahh…I can't express how much I'm grateful that the Hibari is finally defeated. That mongrel! Now sky house will finally have its moment of glory!" She chuckled.

"Yeah…" Naomi replied with a roll of her eyes at her house head was now openly insulting Hibari as she walked. Not long later, she spotted what she was finding. She cut the communication with her house head and walked towards a head of brunette hair behind a bush.

"Eep!" Tsuna let out a surprised cry when Naomi appeared right in front of him, before breathing a sigh of relief when he realised it was Naomi.

Naomi arched her eyebrow in response for Tsuna still looked like a bundle of nerves. "Remember our plan?"

Tsuna nodded readily.

"Don't be so flustered, your job is easy." She consoled. "But remember the defence moves that I taught you just in case. You're my lighter; I can't afford for you to fall to the enemies."

Tsuna looked uncertain. "But I still can't light up the tag."

"Let's leave it till the time comes." Naomi cryptically replied.

* * *

><p>"ARGHHHH!" The student screamed in agony when the dynamite hit his shoulder. He collapsed, onto the forest floor, clutching his injured shoulder and stared fearfully at the enemy in front of him.<p>

Gokudera gave a smug grin, and ruthlessly threw several dynamites at him. Once the student stopped moving, he kicked the side of student, rolling his body over, and lighted a red, storm flame over his tag.

He leaned back on a tree, staring at the flame as he took a puff of cigarette and mused in his thoughts. Up till now, any enemy that he had met in his path was sent flying with a 'kaboom!'—too easy. The next few minutes, he continued smoking as he glanced upwards at the sky, admiring the clouds and its shapes, relaxing in the tranquil atmosphere of the forest.

To his annoyance, the sound of the crunching of footsteps approaching broke his peaceful moment in time. Gokudera briefly checked his equipment, and took a stance to prepare himself for any attacks as the opponent approached closer.

However, the person who emerged out of the trees did not seem to be bearing any will to fight. His sword was still sheathed on his back.

"Hi!" he cheerfully greeted him once he saw him.

Gokudera just felt incredulousness and annoyance at his behaviour.

Seeing the other's less than welcoming reaction, the black-haired guy rubbed the back of his head, with a sheepish face. "Haha...I guess I'm being ignored. I wanted to at least talk before we fight."

"Why would you?" Gokudera asked, and Yamamoto looked surprised at Gokudera's question.

He thought for a while, before answering. "To get to know the opponent I'm going to fight."

Feeling insulted with his answer Gokudera's mouth set into a straight line and retorted, "A mafia fights without any restraints. We can't choose our opponents, and least of all, can't hesitate! You know that once you do, death awaits?"

Yamamoto smiled thinly. "I know that. But this is a tournament. It's a game, different from any real missions Mafia are tasked with."

"Right." Gokudera snorted, and shot a pointed look. "Look now, this is a simulation. Our abilities are being tested; I bet there are hidden cameras all over the forest. They do not want us to _talk_." He emphasized the last word, causing the other to wince, eyes breaking contact.

At that time, Yamamoto stiffened, having spotted a familiar figure on the forest floor, covered in blood.

"Thomas!" Yamamoto shouted, running towards the unconscious house mate.

"Was it you who did this?" He spoke lowly when he saw the serious burns on his whole body and the dislocated shoulder. "TELL ME NOW!" He yelled furiously, when Gokudera did not reply back immediately.

"What's with you?" Gokudera asked, looking at Yamamoto's expression bemusedly. "Yeah, I'm the one who did this." He raised his chin, not showing a hint of remorse in those emerald eyes.

Yamamoto laughed bitterly. He stood, eyes filled with a mix of disappointment and rage. "To think I would want to talk with you. I thought you were different when I first saw you…I guess not." He whispered towards the end.

"What?" Gokudera warily narrowed his eyes, demanding the onyx eyes for an explanation.

Instead, Yamamoto shifted his glance, and started talking into his earpiece, leaving Gokudera miffed from being ignored. From the bits and pieces of his voice that Gokudera could make out, he realised Yamamoto was informing his housemates of Thomas's condition.

No sooner once Yamamoto was done, he pierced Gokudera's eyes with a newfound resolution.

"Let's fight, now." Yamamoto growled, unsheathing his sword from his back.

"As I wanted." Gokudera sniped, and he thought he could see a flicker of disappointment in the other's onyx eyes.

* * *

><p>"What's happening in the area now? Is there a fight going on? I hear explosion noises." Naomi asked into the receiver, having heard a loud explosion sound that ricocheted around the forest.<p>

"Judging from your position…Okay, got it. Apparently it's by Hurricane Bomb Hayato—he's the one causing the ruckus. His opponent is Yamamoto." Satsuki answered.

"What?!" Naomi exclaimed and immediately asked for the coordinates. Then she placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, startling him with her intense look in eyes.

"We go Northwest. Let's hurry."

She took off in a flurry, before looking back at Tsuna, who was still in the same position. "Quick!" She pressed urgently.

"Ehh?"

They arrived at a clearing that was horribly scarred from a recent battle. "Who did this?" Tsuna asked Naomi, staring at the fallen trees, explosive marks on the ground, and few slash marks with trepidation.

"Yamamoto, and Gokudera, nicknamed Hurricane Bomb."

"Yamamoto?!" Tsuna cried out in surprise with wide eyes. "Is he ok?"

"Yes, I assume, with the fighting still going on." Naomi replied amusedly, before her expression turned serious. "From now onwards, be very careful when approaching them. You do not want to be embroiled in their fight." she warned.

Tsuna nodded apprehensively.

The two slowly approached the main battle with silent footsteps. Tsuna recognised the familiar face, Yamamoto. He held a breath seeing a severe expression on his face that was uncharacteristic of him. He was wielding with a long sword; facing another guy with silver hair. Dynamite draped over from his shoulder to his hip on both sides. He looked scary, but Tsuna felt that Yamamoto at that moment was scarier. Both were smudged in grit, sweat and blood all over, their clothes tattered and torn.

The intensity of the battle really blew Tsuna away. He watched both carrying no hesitation as one attacked the other relentlessly, the battle evenly matched.

From at the pace they were going, Tsuna felt that they were going out of control. The longer they fought, he knew the more the both of them would get hurt. He wanted to stop them—if he could, but he knew he was _useless._

"Do it, Tsuna. You can do it." A voice beside him encouraged. Tsuna jerked his head at Naomi, mouth open in surprise.

"It's _Dying Will Time_!" She smirked and shot, the Beretta somehow found its way onto his forehead. Tsuna's eyes rolled to the back and collapsed.

The orange tinge on his forehead from the bullet spread throughout his body, and a flame lit up on his forehead.

Tsuna's consciousness revived, and he felt great—like he could do anything. There was only one thought in his head—stopping Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"ROARRRR!" He growled ferociously as he stood up, and ran towards the two of them.

Yamamoto and Gokudera were both startled by the brunette boy running towards them at breakneck speed. Without any warning, Tsuna tackled the both of them and hurled them onto the ground.

"What?! Who the hell are you?" Gokudera yelled incoherently. However, Tsuna did not respond, and did not budge either while holding both of them down. Judging that he was a new enemy, Gokudera released a bunch of dynamites at Tsuna.

"Wait-!" Yamamoto yelled, trying to stop him but it was too late. The dynamites were lit and scattered across the forest floor. Yamamoto panicked, trying to push off Tsuna to handle to dynamites.

But, the unexpected happened. Tsuna moved like a quick blur, extinguishing the dynamites one by one with his own hands before they blew up (saving everyone in the process). Once all the dynamites were extinguished, the dying will flame on his forehead extinguished altogether.

When Tsuna returned to his normal consciousness, he found the both of them looking at him in dumbfounderment.

"What are you?" Gokudera murmured breathlessly, emerald eyes very wide as he stared at Tsuna. Yamamoto also had the same question in mind.

Tsuna was unsure what to respond. "Uh…" He looked to Naomi for help, but she just shook her head. Her lips were pressed together, as if trying to curb herself from laughing. Tsuna sighed. He had to settle this on his own then.

"What's your name?" Gokudera asked with a fierce intensity to it.

"Um…Sawada Tsunayoushi."

"Sawada Tsunayoushi" Gokudera repeated the name. The hard expression on Gokudera was instantly replaced to one with gratitude.

"You're my saviour; I will repay my debt to you one day!" He spoke with great fervour, emerald eyes staring intensely into chocolate brown ones. "Until then, let me stay by your side as your bodyguard!"

"No, no wait!" Tsuna exclaimed, "That's troubling, can't we just be regular, uhh, schoolmates?"

"I won't let you do that." Gokudera shot a hard glare, the intensity was so great that Tsuna thought he would be knocked back.

"Then, at least be his friend, that's one way to repay him." A voice interjected. Everyone turned towards the direction of the voice, and found Naomi smirking down at Gokudera.

Gokudera narrowed his eyes. "Who are you, and what are you to Tsuna?"

"Naomi Cavallone." She replied, and Gokudera's eyes widened a minuscule amount, recognizing the name and the influence she held. "I'm his friend." Naomi said, and waved her hand towards Yamamoto, "Yamamoto here is too."

Gokudera grimaced at hearing that the raven-haired boy was Tsuna's friend. "I see." He muttered reluctantly, and turned back to Tsuna.

"Alright, I'll settle to be your friend, and also protect you at the same time."

Tsuna inwardly screamed. That made no difference at all! Just the naming changed! And he had no say in the matter!

"Haha. Tsuna, I didn't know you were that capable." Yamamoto flashed a grin at Tsuna as he got up from the ground and brushed himself of the grime.

"I'm not." _She is. _Tsuna flicked a questioning glance at Naomi, who winked back. "Anyway, I'm glad the both of you are okay."

"Thanks to you, Tsuna." Yamamoto patted his shoulder, but Gokudera immediately brushed off his hand.

"Don't touch Tsuna!" He cried out in indignation.

"Hey…" Yamamoto furrowed his eyebrows. "I did nothing wrong. Don't pick a fight with me now; considering you're the one who harmed my housemate in the first place." His voice was laced with contained anger.

"What?!" Tsuna sucked in a quick gasp, and turned towards Gokudera, pinning him with a critical stare. "Is that true?"

Seeing Tsuna's adverse reaction, Gokudera shuffled his feet and stared back at him uneasily. "I won't do it again if it displeases you, Tsuna."

"Promise me, Gokudera, that you won't harm others again." Tsuna commanded in a strong tone.

Gokudera ran a hand through his silver hair and sighed. "I promise. But at least let me incapacitate my opponent if the need arises."

Tsuna nodded.

Gokudera smiled thinly in response, and Tsuna felt that maybe, he was not so bad after all.

The game soon came to a close, the blow of a trumpet signalling the end of the game. Much to everyone's surprise; except for those in the Sky House, the Sky House had won, breaking the Cloud house streak. Not only that, the incredible news that Hibari was defeated, by dead-accurate Naomi, no less was passed around, taking everyone by storm.

* * *

><p>Hibari lay on the couch, an arm over his head. Behind him, his house head was complaining incessantly about his loss while he prepared coffee. Hibari groaned inwardly.<p>

"Really now. I thought no one could defeat you, Hibari. I guess not everything's definite." His house head, Maxim placed a mug of coffee down onto the coffee table and stared at the youth, who refused to make eye contact with him.

The violet eyes behind his framed spectacles bore an interested glint with a dangerous edge to it. "So…" He drawled, "Tell me how she beat you."

His words made Hibari pressed his eyelids down with further pressure. "I believe…she has controls her elements well." Hibari bit out, clenching his jaw.

"Oh? That's really rare. From you saying it—it must be true." Maxim mused out his thoughts. "She's still at such a young age…I wonder how she is able to control them. A wild card she is then."

Hibari felt his anger peaking, but tried to hold it back. "Am I not one?"

Hearing jealously in his voice, Maxim smiled amusedly. This was a first.

"I never said you weren't. You are—for our house, evident from these past years' championship. But now, her appearance allows the Sky House to hold an advantage over us. I expect we'll have difficulty aiming for the overall championship this year." He sighed, leaning back onto the couch.

Hibari gave a displeased growl in response, which led to Maxim raising one eyebrow as he sipped his coffee.

Halfway through the coffee, the raven-haired boy suddenly sat up, his smothering coal eyes boring into his, startling him. "I will train harder, starting with controlling my cloud element. Can you guide me with that?" He struggled to form his last words, probably a stab to his pride.

Maxim nodded; not controlling his expression, a grin on his face forming. He knew that Hibari valued his pride above all else. For him to consult his guidance…this Naomi must be someone he really wanted to beat.

Hibari glared, but with a swish of his jacket, he was gone.

* * *

><p>AN: Woots! The battle is now over. Hope you're all enjoying the story up till now. R&R!


	7. Chapter 6 - The Beginning

**Haze**

**Chapter 6**

**~ The Beginning ~**

Tsuna stood up from his seat, and turned body towards to the class. "Um…I'm Sawada Tsunayoushi." He introduced himself. He noticed Gokudera was looking quite fervently at him from his seat that was quite near the front of the class.

"My specialization…" He hesitated to continue his next words, "I'm still not sure yet."

The class burst into murmurs, astounded by his statement. He could vaguely hear them mocking him and inwardly cringed; looking down onto the table, not wanting to make eye contact with anybody.

An angry shout made him tilt up his head. It was Gokudera; raging at how they should stop laughing at him, causing the teacher to reprimand him to get back to his seat and to keep quiet. It was only after Gokudera huffed and went back to his seat, crossing his arms with narrowed eyes that the class went back to its quiet state.

"Next." The teacher said exasperatedly.

Yamamoto stood up. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. I specialize in katanas." He said briefly, and sat down. He turned back towards Tsuna, "Don't mind it, Tsuna."

Tsuna nodded his head, trying to keep a calm expression on his face. It was only the first day of school and he became a laughing stock. Again. In middle school he was called useless Tsuna, for everything he did was useless – ranging from his behaviour to his grades. He had hoped with a new beginning, he could start afresh, but it was useless.

"Tsuna" A girl's voice broke him out of his thoughts. Tsuna turned sideways at Naomi who sat beside him. For some reason, all his _friends_, whether by fluke or by fate ended up in the same class as him. He did not know whether to consider this as his misfortune or his luck.

"Remember what you did during the tournament. You're not useless." She whispered.

"You heard me?" Tsuna asked with trepidation.

Seeing Naomi's nod, he sighed. Once again he had been voicing his thoughts. "That was just you helping me. It was not my own power." Tsuna said despondently.

Naomi shook her head quickly. "No, what you did was completely in your own power. I just helped to release it."

Tsuna's chocolate eyes widened, stunned by her words. "I suppose I should've taken the time to explain it." She said sheepishly as she rubbed her nape. "Let's talk about this during lunch."

Hence due to this, Tsuna was on the edge of the seat throughout class, endlessly fidgeting until the bell rung, signalling the lunch break. Naomi immediately scooted over to his desk, bringing her chair along. Tsuna was too absorbed paying attention on Naomi that he did not notice two other chairs converging to his desk.

It was only when Naomi kept staring across to his other side that Tsuna noticed their presence.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted with a light smile on his face. "Are we eating together?"

His question made Gokudera scowl. "No one said so! Why are you even here?" He rebutted back, before his face morphed into a polite smile, asking whether Tsuna wanted bread from the canteen. At loss regarding who to answer, Tsuna kept looking back and forth from Yamamoto to Gokudera.

Naomi had to cough lightly to catch their attention. "Sorry, Naomi! I was not paying attention!" Tsuna waved his hands frantically. "D-Did you say anything?"

"No, I didn't." She shot Yamamoto and Gokudera a glare. "The both of you, how about you go buy some bread for Tsuna?" She asserted.

Without waiting for their response, she pinned Tsuna with a look that compelled him to answer. "Tsuna, what type of bread do you like?"

Under her sharp gaze, Tsuna felt as small an ant. "Yakisoba would do." he forcefully squeezed out.

"Yakisoba? Alright then, I shall go buy, Tsuna!" Gokudera said in a voice full of energy, eyes lighting up and stood up from his seat vigorously.

"Yamamoto, would you go with him?" Naomi urged, orange eyes non-verbally transmitting her desire to be alone with Tsuna. Yamamoto nodded faintly, took the cue and followed behind Gokudera.

Before Gokudera walked out, he turned back and stared at Naomi. "By the way, get this right, Naomi. I'm not abiding what you say. It's what Tsuna wants." He said huffily. Naomi rolled her eyes. He was such a subservient person.

Once they were out of the room, Tsuna visibly seemed to sigh in relief, his stiffed shoulders relaxing.

Naomi leaned forward, concerned. "Not used to having company?" She asked.

"It's not that." Tsuna murmured, "Yamamoto is fine, but Gokudera…I don't know how to react to him. He's a bit…" He trailed off, not sure what to say.

Naomi laughed, "I understand. He's strangely serious at times—whenever it concerns you, and sometimes can be quite scary. I suspect he's a bit bipolar, seeing him change expressions with a snap of a finger…" Mirth filled her orange eyes.

"He's so serious most of the time!" Tsuna deadpanned. "Like just now. But he can be quite friendly at times."

This made Naomi laugh even harder. "Only to you, Tsuna. Alright…" She raised a hand and took a deep breath, willing the laughter down. "Back to what I wanted to discuss—we don't have much time before they come back. The bullet that I shot you was the Dying Will Bullet." She said proudly. "It's my creation—I'm also a researcher. It helps to induce dying will mode. The dying will mode is basically a state where your senses are enhanced both physically and mentally."

Tsuna raised his eyebrows. "That's incredible. So, this dying will bullet draws out my power."

Naomi nodded. "Diving into the details—mentally, the dying will bullet helps to strengthen your mind set by implanting a powerful suggestion that "you are strong". This allows you to do reckless stuff, as you have experienced with the dynamites, whereas physically, the dying will mode enables your body transforms into the one that has the strength of around ten men. However, currently, the dying will mode only stays for five minutes—that is until I come up with a further solution." She said dramatically, smiling cheekily. "So use that time wisely."

Hearing the details, Tsuna's jaw dropped. "I-It's such a brilliant invention, Naomi. How did you learn this? Does this work for the others too?" If possible, he wanted Yamamoto to have it to become stronger, and defend himself.

Naomi smiled knowingly. "I had... help. And no, this only works for you, so far." She grinned. "Certain conditions need to be present for it to be activated."

He did not miss the pause back there. "Oh..." His shoulders slumped forward in disappointment. "I thought this could help like, Yamamoto."

A smirk appeared. "I assure you, he needs no help from the bullet. He's a natural born hitman, and also has loads of training compared to you, Tsuna."

"Ah, I didn't know that." From Naomi's eyes, he could tell she was telling the truth. A wave of relief washed off him knowing that Yamamoto was strong; meaning he wouldn't fall to the others easily.

"That's the least of your concern." Naomi interrupted, reading his thoughts, "From now onwards, be prepared for me to use the Dying Will Bullet on you in various situations. It's to help you adapt in drawing out your latent potential."

"You're still going to use that bullet on me?" He cried out in horror.

"Of course, Tsuna." Naomi smiled evilly with a promise behind it. "I will whip you up strong in no time."

…

Upon leaving the classroom, Gokudera walked swiftly, determined to reach the canteen quickly in order to buy the bread for Tsuna. He smiled to himself, delighted that Tsuna asked him to buy Yakisoba—it would be the first favour he could do for him. Now, everything in the world was great, except that there was this person behind him currently that he hated with his guts.

He gritted his teeth. "Must you follow me?" He bit out, not even bothering to glance behind.

Yamamoto shrugged. "They seemed to not want me in the classroom. So I'm just following you to pass the time."

The infuriating nonchalant response made him grit his teeth. "I don't want you following me!" He hollered, stepping up his pace.

Nonetheless, Yamamoto continued following him, which pissed him further. The hallways seemed long with the two of them. Too concentrated on trying to brush off Yamamoto on his tail, Gokudera did not notice the stares directed his way. He finally reached the stairs—just a little more. He ran down, legs taking two steps at a time down the steps, when several flashes blinded his sight, making him stop in his tracks.

"Hurricane Bomb Hayato, and Yamamoto! Two who are within the top 20 of the tournament! How lucky I am!" A student with flamboyant orange hair was crying in an overjoyed manner on the lower steps, camera flashing away.

After the tournament, a list of the top fifty who knocked out the most enemies was posted up everywhere. On the notice boards in the school grounds, and was sent to every student through the screen in the dorm. Naomi was at top of the list, followed by Hibari. In the top twenties were Gokudera and Yamamoto.

It was obvious to everyone that this ranking was indication of each individual's level of prowess. Being a journalist, this student probably wanted to interview the top few freshmen to learn about their skills and publish them. Needless to say, it would definitely become one of the most popular news articles, for everyone was curious about the top freshmen whose skills were still unknown.

Gokudera's sight flashed red from anger. This person was so _dead _for taking a picture of him.

But unfortunately for him and fortunately for the student, a hand that pressed onto shoulder restrained him from doing so. He growled loudly, trying to shrug away that hand that was most likely Yamamoto's.

Yamamoto leaned forward, his hair almost touching his ears. "Didn't you promise Tsuna not to hurt anyone?" An urgent voice reached his ears, trying to reason with him. The words helped him calm down like a dash of cool water. He schemed silently for a moment, before shooting daggers at the student.

"I promise you, if I see that you publish that picture, I will come and personally deal with you." Gokudera threatened lowly.

The student squeaked and ran away immediately, muttering curses under his breath for his bad luck. Yamamoto sighed seeing the student scurrying away in fear. "This is why I can't leave you alone, seeing how reckless you are."

Without any reply, Gokudera stomped his way towards the canteen, a permanent scowl on his face. He bought the bread quickly, tolerating the stares shot along his way, and glared back at some. This was why the rankings were a huge hassle.

…

Walking back, Gokudera noticed many students surrounding his classroom, staring through the windows. The crowd was bigger than normal. Some of them noticed him and turned to gaze him in admiration, whispering among themselves.

It was most probably due to the three top freshmen being in the same class. Finding it ridiculous, Gokudera snorted under his breath. He vented his frustration onto the door, sliding the door open nosily. It made quite an entrance that had Tsuna and Naomi looking at him.

He walked towards Tsuna's table, eyeing the students outside warily. Luckily the windows were sealed shut, constraining the noise they made outside the classroom or he would've went and chase them away. Yamamoto trailed silently behind him, taking in his actions.

In a bad mood due to all the commotion caused by the blasted tournament list that he wished did not exist in the first place, he sat down on the chair roughly beside Tsuna, and dragged the chair noisily towards the table. Hearing the sharp noise, Tsuna winced. Gokudera was busy digging through the plastic bag for Tsuna's yakisoba bread that he didn't notice or he would've immediately apologised.

"Ah, thank you, Gokudera. How much is it?" Tsuna's small smile as he received the bread helped lightened his mood considerably.

A small smile flitted across Gokudera's face—Tsuna was kind as usual, "It's alright; you don't have to pay me."

Tsuna straightened his shoulders. "No, Gokudera, I'm not allowing that. How much is it?" He argued back.

Not used to hearing no, Gokudera shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Reluctantly, he stated the price and was paid back.

"Let's eat!" Tsuna said enthusiastically, opening the wrapper and stuffing his face in the Yakisoba bread. "It's tastes great!" He licked his lips with a carefree smile.

"Really?" Gokudera's face brightened, and started chewing into his curry bread.

"Mm…That's true." Both Gokudera and Naomi chorused in response, and glanced in surprise at each other, albeit amused. They were even performing the same actions, just different bread—a red bean bun for Naomi's case.

"Haha… I guess that's because this school is rich." Yamamoto inputted.

The three continued digging into their bread, ignoring the people staring like creeps outside the classroom. It was not a few minutes later when the moment of peace was broken by the girls screaming outside their classroom. The screams became even louder as footsteps approached their classroom.

Gokudera's eyebrows knit together, clicking his tongue, annoyance rising once more.

The door slid open, and a blonde hair guy with emerald eyes whom Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera had never seen before entered.

"Nedrik." Naomi muttered under her breath. The three of them heard it, and vaguely recalled the name being in the list of rankings which explained the commotion caused just a minute ago. He was the fifth in the tournament, meaning he was quite capable.

He sauntered in the classroom, glancing over the four of them crowded on one table with one brow arched in surprise. His gaze landed on Naomi, who likewise looked back at him.

"Naomi." He greeted.

"Nedrik." Naomi nodded back, a smirk on her face. "Fanning the atmosphere again?"

A calculating smile was reciprocated. "I take advantage of such situations. The opposite of what you will do."

Naomi laughed slightly. "As expected of my childhood friend. So, why are you here?"

He gave a sweeping bow. "I came here to congratulate you. For being the top."

"Thanks."

He pouted a little. "Do you not have anything else to say? Like the fact that you didn't even come and say hi when you arrived here." He said with a small accusing tone.

Naomi changed into an exasperated look. "I was busy with the tournament. Being the strategic leader, as you should've known."

The pout turned into an unsatisfied expression. "Still. Oh well. You've been this way since young." He pursed his lips together, before forming a slightly smug smirk. His gaze shifted to the others beside Naomi, and waved a hand at their presences. "So who're they?"

"Here's Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna." Naomi introduced the three of them at once, and they immediately said their greetings back.

Yamamoto and Tsuna displayed a curious look seeing Naomi's childhood friend, whereas Gokudera remained passive.

"Ah. Gokudera and Yamamoto. The both of you got top twenty right? I think congratulations are in order." He held out a hand towards Yamamoto first. "Impressive for a newcomer."

"Thanks." Yamamoto grinned cheekily, shaking his hand tightly. "It was nothing, really."

Another hand was held out towards Gokudera, who shook back a bit reluctantly.

"Thanks, but I was nothing compared to Tsuna here. He saved my life." He proclaimed proudly. Tsuna's mouth gaped open like a fish.

Surprised, Nedrik swivelled his head towards Tsuna. "Oh?"

"N-Nothing! It was nothing! I only just stopped their fight." Tsuna waved his hands in front of his chest defensively in panic.

"Hmm…" Nedrik stared into Tsuna's eyes for a while, before he let it go, turning back to Naomi. "What an interesting group you have."

"I agree with that." Naomi smirked.

* * *

><p>The room was dark; the only source of light was the lamp on the ornate wooden table. A posh elderly man wearing a suit focused on the files lying on his table, the light from the lamp casting shadows below his eyes.<p>

Slowly, he closed his eyes, a calm expression on his face similar to a state of meditation. However, the random twitching of the veins on his forehead indicated that he was not as calm as he seemed.

"Hmm..." He glanced down at the information once more, and sighed. "I guess it's time to summon her."

Pulling the drawer, he took out a piece of paper and began writing in cursively with a fountain pen. After he was done, he pressed the top of the paper with the tip of his index finger lit in sky flame.

He flashed back to the time he met Yuni, second-in-command of Millefiore Famiglia and the previous boss of Giglio Nero Famiglia.

"Boss." His right-hand man, Coyote rushed into the room, anxiety written all over his face. "Yuni is here. She wants to speak with you. What shall we do?"

Yuni. She was previously from the Giglio Nero Famiglia, who was one of their allies that provided constant support. However one day without any warning, they unexpectedly switched sides to the Millefiore Famiglia. The family head had always possessed the clairvoyance ability. Maybe that was why they switched sides without any resistance. But then why was she doing here now?

Timoteo pondered for a while, before he spoke, "Allow her in. I'd like to hear what she wants to say."

Coyote nodded, and exited the room. Not less than a minute, Yuni was brought in, a Millefiore coat draped over her shoulders, an indication she was the leader of the Black Spell.

"Thank you for allowing me in." She bowed deeply towards Timoteo.

A flicker of surprise passed across Timoteo's face seeing her respectful behaviour. "Why did you, the head of the previous Giglio Nero Famiglia join the Millefiore Famiglia?" He asked curiously, for her behaviour didn't correspond with the high standing she was in. She was afterall, the head of the other half of the Millefiore Famiglia.

Her blue eyes met Timoteo's, which transmitted an emotion full of anguish and guilt. "I have no excuse for what I've done, but believe that I bear you no hostility. In fact, I am still loyal towards the Vongola Famigila. I've come here to offer you my advice using my clairvoyance ability to help the Vongola Famigila out."

"What a bull load of rubbish!" Schnitten, the rain guardian snarled, his fist clenched tightly as he stood near the opened door, the rest of the Vongola guardians streaming into the room behind him.

"Boss, this woman betrayed our family. She is not to be trusted!" he insisted, pointing a finger at Yuni, causing Timoteo to wear a difficult expression on his face. He looked back at Yuni who was looking at him with a pair of straight and unyielding eyes. His instincts told him she was not lying.

"Well… Settle down, Schnitten. Let's hear what she has to say." Timoteo consoled.

"Boss…" Schnitten murmured weakly, his mouth turning into a frown. He turned towards Ganauche III, the lightning guardian. "Boss is too kind for his own good. Aren't you going to back me up?"

Ganauche III stroked his moustache; eyes lightning up in interest as he examined Yuni. "I think it's alright. I don't sense any hostility from her." Not gaining any support, Schnitten sighed heavily and slumped against the wall.

Brow Nie Jr, the sun guardian and the youngest out of the guardians chuckled at one side. "As usual, Schnitten. Don't get too worked up all the time."

"Hmm…" Timoteo swept a glance at the whole group of guardians who somehow received news of Yuni and came to his room. They were probably interested in hearing what she had to say. He stood up from his chair. "Yuni, how about we take our discussion to the sofa over there. And since everyone is here, come and join us."

Yuni nodded, and sat. Timoteo sat right opposite, while the rest of the guardians sat on the two other couches beside them.

When they settled, Yuni looked towards Timoteo, eyes asking if she could start. He gave imperceptible nod.

"As you know, the haze guardian is one of the strongest member out of all the Vongola guardians. They are able to control all elements except sky and the unique haze element allows stealth and a power of extraordinary sight to protect the family. This year, a haze user has enrolled into the Mafia School. Pick her as the haze guardian and allow her to choose the other guardians for the tenth, Sawada Tsunayoushi. She already has skills beyond her age and will not fail your expectations."

Timoteo shot a hard glance at Yuni. "So you already know who I have mind for the tenth? Or is it already pre-determined?"

Yuni did not answer.

"The Omertà of silence, huh." He clasped his hands together as he leaned forward from the couch. "I've heard about the haze user and her prowess, and I'd also want her to be the haze guardian, but ultimately the decision is left up to her. And in the case she does accept, allowing her to choose the other guardians is too rash. That decision still needs to be left to us."

She immediately stood up and bowed ninety degrees. "I sincerely ask that you and your guardians to at least hear out the choices that she will give. They will definitely be the most suitable guardians for their role in the future."

"I assume you know all these due to your clairvoyance, right?" Timoteo's eyes narrowed, his lips pursed together. Most of the other guardians bore the same expression.

"…" Yuni again didn't answer, and left them to their thoughts.

"That is all I have to say." Yuni raised her head back up after a while. "Thank you for listening, uncle. I'll leave now." She wore a bitter smile and strode out of the room.

Once her presence was gone, and the rest of the guardians stirred within the room.

"She goes and says what she wants, and leaves so soon!?" Schnitten raged.

"Calm down." Timoteo consoled, and turned towards the rest of the guardians. "What do you guys think?"

Visconti, the cloud guardian spoke first. "Even though she may have become one of Milliefiore, I get the feeling she still supports Vongola. Or else she would not have specially come to visit ninth."

"I feel the same way. She came here unarmed and bore no hostility towards us." Ganauche III spoke next.

Timoteo turned towards Brow Nie Jr, signalling him to talk. "Hmm~ that petite girl did not bear us any ill will. It's up to boss whether to trust her."

"What about you, Bouche?" Timoteo inquired.

"Boss… I feel that it is suspicious. Why would she help us?" Bouche, the mist guardian said in low tones as his brows furrowed together.

"Coyote?"

Coyote, his right-hand man who was quite old, yet still retained his handsome looks gave a slight smile. "You should follow your intuition, boss. But judging from the way boss acted, I can tell that boss is thinking that she's telling the truth."

Satisfied with his guardians' responses, Timoteo smiled and stood up. "Then, I will consult the haze user as she asks, since there isn't any harm in doing so. I will write to the principal of Mafia School to request that she is to leave the island to meet us."


End file.
